NUESTRA FAMILIA, LOS SWAN MILLS
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: Regina White, una mujer maltratada con sus hijos Mary Margaret y Henry por su marido Leopold White, es salvada por su amada desde la secundaria, Emma Swan, dándole una segunda oportunidad de tener la familia que siempre quiso junto con ella u su hija Ruby, con quien se convierte en el padre que la joven nunca tuvo presente
1. Chapter 1

Nunca podré entender que fue lo que hice para poder estar con esta hermosa mujer que me salvó de las garras de ese maldito bastardo, durante años, ese infeliz destrozó la poca vitalidad que me quedaba desde que mis padres me habían obligado a casarme con él, como mujer estuve condenada desde mi nacimiento a no tener siquiera dignidad de decidir o hablar por mí misma, siempre tuve que cerrar la boca y tragarme toda opinión que tuviese en la mente, el peor castigo que tuve que soportar fue casarme con el sabiendo que su hermana menor estaba locamente enamorada de mí y el sentimiento era reciproco, lo peor de todo es que el maldito arregló un matrimonio doble, para poder separarnos irremediablemente, no pudimos hacer nada, ella se casó con un hombre de alta alcurnia llamado Neil y yo me tuve que tragar mis lágrimas y aceptar el contrato matrimonial que me ataba de pies y manos a él, Leopold White un anciano decrepito que me duplicaba la edad y el sentido del asco cada vez que me denigraba y mancillaba mi cuerpo sin siquiera pedirme permiso o preguntarme que pensaba de ello, al primer año de casados me enteré que mi amada Emma había tenido una pequeña bebita y que ya tenía ocho meces de edad, mi marido al enterarse que su mejor amigo y rival de toda la vida había logrado procrear una heredera quiso hacer lo mismo, pero quizás fue su peor error, mi odio y repugnancia crecieron en un porcentaje de un doscientos por ciento más hacia el en esos días de mancille a mi cuerpo, sin siquiera pensar en mi bienestar físico o psicológico, de ese acto tan repulsivo nación una niña que era el calco de su madre, gracias a dios, ya que si se pareciese a su padre nunca hubiese podido volcarme como lo hice en la crianza de esa hermosa criatura de cabellos tan negros como los míos, ojos castaños llenos de sueños y añoranzas, piel tan pálida como el marfil y delicada como las alas de una mariposa, la cual siempre se marcaba al instante con las incontables palizas que sufría de parte de su padre, era una princesita en toda regla, delicada, amable, frágil, una muñequita de porcelana que día a día se iba fragmentando con la falta de afecto de uno de sus progenitores, nueve años después mi marido quería tener un heredero varón, alguien que pudiese manejar los negocios familiares sin tener los prejuicios de ser mujer, Henry nació pequeño y desnutrido, tenía la piel traslucida, tanto que parecía enfermizo y tan fino que si lo tocaba se podría agrietar como el papel arroz, su cabello indomable era de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos curiosos y llenos de incógnitas que resolver sobre el mundo, por desgracia, desde el día que arribó al mundo, presentó dificultades respiratorias, lo que significaba que tendría asma el resto de su vida, tendría que cargar con un inhalador y el odio y vergüenza de su padre, los sentimientos negativos hacia él crecían cada vez que se atrevía a levantarle una mano a mi pequeña Mary Margaret o humillaba a mi principito despreciándolo solo por tener colgado al cuello el preciado inhalador que su hermana mayor le había regalado en su primer ataque

-no eres más que un débil parásito-le gritaba todos los días al ver que no acababa su desayuno tan rápido como quería-nunca llegaras a ser nada, ojala nunca hubieses nacido, no eres sino la vergüenza de esta familia, igual que la puta de tu madre y la bastarda de tu hermana-mis dientes rechinaban contra mis labios cerrado mientras me dedicaba a consolar a mi niño y a proteger a mi muchachita de las agresiones de ese monstro-¿Por qué dios me maldijo de esta manera?-decía para luego azotar la puerta del comedor tras irse a su despacho despotricando contras su "maldita suerte de tener tal vergüenza como familia"

-no se preocupen niños, pronto no nos volverá a ver-Mary lloraba en mi pecho y Henry veía con odio hacia la puerta por donde había salido su padre, esa misma noche, comenzaba la operación para librarnos de ese maldito demonio, comencé a escribirle a Emma a escondidas de mi esposo y el mensajero se las hacía llegar en contrabando con la leche que cada mañana recibía, con esas cartas volví a sentirme viva de nuevo, y me dieron noticias nuevas que Leopold jamás me daba del exterior, como por ejemplo el saber que Neil había muerto de un infarto por problemas en los ventrículos hacía ya cinco años y que ella esperaba el momento para buscarme y a mis hijos y formar la familia que siempre quisimos, el amor de mi amada no había menguado ni un solo día que estuvimos separadas, se había fortalecido, le hablaba a su hija de su futura otra madre y sus hermanos menores Mary Margaret y Henry, Ruby se llamaba, como mi joya favorita, tenía un año más que mi pequeña MM y adoraba a sus futuros hermanos por las fotos que le enviaba a petición de la jovencita quien también me escribía, tenía el mismo talento de las letras que su progenitora, me comentó que le había enseñado todas mis actividades favoritas como la arquería y la equitación y que las practicaba con devoción diariamente, le gustaba cocinar al igual que a mí y odiaba a los hombre por sobre todas las cosas, me di cuenta que su madre la había convertido en una copia en juventud de mí, para rendir honor a algo que ella consideraba un regalo para mí cuando por fin nos uniéramos, una hija que se me pareciera en alma, su cabello era castaño oscuro al igual que Neil, lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y se había hecho gruesas mechas de color rojo vivo que le hacía parecer una rebelde, tenía el mismo tono de piel blanca y lechosa que su madre y ojos color plata, vivaces, llenos de energía y determinación que pronto, con mi ayuda estarían llenos de una mirada de picardía y perspicacia que tanto caracterizaba a los adolescentes de su edad.

Esa noche comenzaríamos con nuestra nueva vida, mis hijos estaban preparándose para dormir, en ese momento me encontraba en el tocador de nuestro cuarto cepillándome el cabello para luego trenzarlo y dejarlo listo para que no se enredase estando dormida, me repugnaba pensar que tendría que dormir otra noche al lado de ese espécimen, de pronto se escuchó un grito furibundo de mi marido, las puerta de la habitaciones de Mary Margaret y Henry se abrieron precipitadamente, mis niños corrieron despavoridos hacia mi temiendo que estuviese ebrio de nuevo

-tranquilos niños, aquí está mamá, no permitiré que los vuelva a tocar-Leopold hizo aparición embravecido saliendo de su despacho con un fajo considerablemente grueso de papeles a simple vista en la mano derecha

-¡Regina, maldita hija de puta! ¡¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado engañándome?!-en ese momento lo comprendí, me lanzó las cartas que Emma me había enviado a mí y a mis hijos a escondidas, las había encontrado debajo del colchón y las había leído y creía que le era infiel, en alma si, pero en el acto estaba completamente equivocado, apestaba a licor y a whisky, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, sus fosas nasales aleteaban furiosamente asemejando su respiración a la de un toro en una corrida, sin miramientos empujó de su camino a los niños y me tomó bruscamente del cabello arrastrándome a la habitación y de un portazo nos encerró, me tiró como un saco de papas al piso, el golpe contra la madera de la cama me provocó un lacerante y punzante dolor en la frente, al tocarme descubrí un poco de sangre en mis dedos, no era la primera vez que mis heridas sangraran con él, pero estaba segurísima que sería la última vez que sangrara, y esta vez, definitivamente no saldría con vida. Se armó con unas filosas tijeras del mismo tocador, me volvió a tomar por el cabello y de un tajo volvió mi larga melena negra en girones que yacían en el piso-¿Quién crees que te querrá con ese aspecto?-se veía a leguas que me iba a hacer pagar caro, cerré los ojos esperando mi inminente fin, cuando escuché la puerta se volvía a abrir de forma brusca y unas fuertes pisadas, sabía que no eran de mis hijos porque ellos tenían un andar ligero y temeroso, era un taconeo fuerte y pesado, luego se detuvo, sabía que estaba muy cerca porque desprendía un aroma, una combinación de vainilla y lavanda, el inconfundible sonido de una corredera yendo hacia atrás me aseguró que estaba armada

\- valla tío, por fin te conozco-le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-Vuélvela a tocar de esa manera y te vuelo la tapa de los sesos, ¿entendiste, maldito bastardo?-abrí los ojos sorprendida, detrás de él apuntándole a la cabeza se encontraba la hija de Emma, su cabello suelto y castaño le caía en bucles hasta media espalda dividido en tres parte, dos delante de los hombros y una atrás, sus ojos lo veían con desprecio y asco, como si fuese el más insignificante insecto en la faz de la tierra, lo sabía porque muchas veces esa mirada de él era dirigida hacia mí, vestía completamente de negro esa noche, una playera mangas cortas cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero de mangas largas y cuello exteriorizado, tenía el cuello cubierto por una pañoleta de seda negra, pantalones ajustados de símil cuero acompañado por ultimo con unas botas de caña corta y tacón bajo adornadas por unas tachuelas plateadas


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Cómo demonios entraste y que haces aquí?-preguntó encarándola, sin pensar que el arma le apuntaría directo entre las cejas-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme por darle su merecido a la puta de mi esposa?-los dientes de Ruby rechinaron fuertemente para luego sonreír de forma maliciosa

-no querido Leopold, yo no lo haré-mi hija mayor entró en el cuarto y se posicionó detrás de mi sobrina política-será tu propia sangre la que acabe contigo-mi pequeña temblaba incontrolablemente al recibir un arma de fuego en sus frágiles manos. Leopold comenzó a reír descaradamente como si todo eso fuese una broma, Ruby, le tomó la muñeca a Mary Margaret con cuidado de no asustarla y dirigió la boquilla del revolver de nuevo al entrecejo de su padre-piensa en todos los años que tuviste que soportar, los golpe hacia tu madre, las vejaciones y palizas que te daba solo por no haber nacido hombre, las humillaciones hacia tu hermanito que no tuvo la culpa de nacer enfermo-le decía mientras guiaba el dedo índice de su mano hacia el gatillo-recuerda todos los insultos y gritos que lanzó a todos ustedes, las veces que no pudiste defender al pobre Henry de los puñetazos y patadas que casi lo dejan muerto, y tu pobre madre que soportó tanto por cuidarlos a ustedes-las lágrimas de mi niña corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba a la muchacha que la incitaba a disparar, pero sabía que no eran lágrimas de miedo o tristeza, no, eran de pura ira y rabia-mírala, ahí está, otra vez la lastimó, y no fue su culpa, ¿vas a dejar que siga haciendo de las suyas y que la mate? ¿Podrás vivir con esa carga? ¿Podrías continuar con tu vida sabiendo que tu madre murió y que no hiciste nada al respecto para salvarla?-de pronto Henry entró como un torbellino y se aferró a mi como una tabla de salvación-se cómo te sientes mi querida Mary, yo también sufrí todo eso junto a mi madre y ahora somos libres de ese maldito animal, piénsalo, no sería asesinato, sería una liberación de un demonio

-¡dispara Mary, dispárale de una vez!-Henry no era de ser arrebatado, pero en ese entonces lo comprendía perfectamente, le cubrí los ojos para que no viera semejante escenario de muerte y esperé, solo bastó un solo gatillazo para acabar con toda esa pesadilla que habíamos vivido

-Mary Margaret, saca a Henry de la habitación y que no vea, no quiero que quede traumado de por vida, preparen sus cosas, mamá los está esperando abajo en la furgoneta-no me lo podía creer, Emma nos había venido a buscar en contra de todo pronóstico, seguramente había planeado cada detalle de su plan, aún estaba en shock cuando sentí que dos manos me tomaban las mías y me ayudaban a incorporarme, su mirada era cálida y tierna, me recordaba tanto a Emma, debía de estar en un sueño sumamente cruel si ellas dos estaban ahí para salvarlo, creía que de un momento a otro me despertaría de nuevo al lado de él-ya terminó, todo terminó-sus brazos me rodearon tan confortablemente que sin pensarlo quebré irremediablemente en un desgarrador llanto-shhhh shhhh, tranquila, ya pasó, no los volverá a lastimar-con calma y sin apuro me dirigió al baño para darme una ducha refrescante que tal vez podría funcionar para mis nervios, la tina se iba llenando de agua caliente mientras ella se encargaba de curar el corte que me había hecho en la frente, tenía la delicadeza de su madre, sus manos gráciles pasaban suavemente el algodón embebido de alcohol para luego soplar su cálido aliento sobre la zona-muy bien, ahora encárgate de relajarte mientras te bañas y los chicos y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás-definitivamente era la copia de su madre, salvo por sus ojos color mercurio y su cabello castaño-si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que llamarme-se despidió de mi con un beso sobre la bandita, no sé cuánto tiempo me tardé en tomarme ese baño, pero sé que fue mucho, ya había cambiado tres veces el agua de la bañera mientras escuchaba murmullos de voces entremezcladas y ruidos de cosas moviéndose, era algo sumamente raro para mi pensar que al otro lado de la pared ya no había nadie que me pudiese lastimar o a mis pequeños. Un débil golpeteo en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Regina, ¿todo está bien?-era Ruby del otro lado que había notado mi falta de sonidos

-sí, sí, querida, ya salgo ¿necesitan ayuda?-la joven entro con los ojos cerrados como si fuese una chiquilla que le incomodase ver a otra mujer desnuda, eso me provocó una oleada de ternura y gracia-oye, no tengo nada que no hayas visto en tu propio cuerpo-las mejillas se le pintaron de un tierno rojo mientras me veía a los ojos

-sí, lo se… ¿quieres que te arregle el cabello?-en todo eses tiempo no me había percatado de que mi melena ya no estaba ahí, me lo había cortado descuidadamente hasta los hombros, me di cuenta que traía mi bata de baño color lila colgada en su antebrazo y entre las manos una pequeña charola con unas tijeras y mi cepillo

-sí, si gracias Ruby-le dije con desanimo dándome cuenta que mi tono la había preocupado, con intenciones de subirle el ánimo digo con algo de sorna-no quiero que tu madre me vea así de desastrosa después de tanto tiempo sin vernos-con gran destreza habilidad y delicadeza se fue encargando de emparejar metódicamente cada mechón desalineado que encontraba para terminar con su obra en mi cabeza con un medio flequillo que terminaba en una curvatura sobre mi frente que tapaba la bandita que ella había cambiado al desprenderse por el calor del ambiente

-muy bien, madame Mills, hemos terminado, y déjeme decir que ha quedado hecha una reina-su sonrisa me recordaba tanto a su madre mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me ayudaba a vestirme con un conjunto que ella había elegido constituido por una camisa mangas largas de algodón azul calipso, unas medias y un liguero en color piel que se camuflaban perfectamente con mi tono moreno, había algo que casi nunca usaba salvo para reuniones importantes de la familia de mi ahora difunto ex marido, que consistía en una chaqueta celeste pastel de mangas largas y hombros anchos que me hacía ver de un porte altivo, nada comparado con mi tímido y asustadizo carácter, una falda de tubo hasta las rodillas del mismo color que estilizaba mis piernas acompañada por un par de mis zapatos favoritos, que en esas ocasiones solo los usaba cuando él no estaba en la casa, siempre había tenido el complejo de hacerme ver más pequeña que el mismo, al terminar de vestirme como si se tratara de mi doncella personal me sentó en un pequeño taburete que se encontraba detrás de la puerta y comenzó a buscar mi maquillaje-sabes que no tienes por qué hacer esto, ¿cierto?-le pregunté luego de cerrar los ojos para que ella pudiese aplicarme las sombras que ella había elegido, sin dejarme verlas para darme un toque de sorpresa

-silencio, me desconcentras y quiero que te veas como una autentica reina tal como te describió mi madre antes de casarte-simplemente estaba a punto de llorar de alegría, el destino o quien fuera que estuviese allí arriba observándome me había mandado dos ángeles al rescate de mi resquebrajada alma para poder salir de nuevo a flote-ya verás, vas a dejar sin aliento a la gran Emma Swan cuando te vea de nuevo como "la gran rompecorazones Mills"-lancé una gran carcajada al recordar ese apodo que me habían puesto en la secundaria cuando mi pasatiempo era dejar boquiabiertos a casi todos a mi paso, de repente sentí un silbido agudo y desafinado desde la planta de abajo, conocía muy bien ese desubicado chiflido a mitad de la noche, Ruby abrió la ventana sin dejarme acercar a ver quién era-¿quieres aguardar un poco, Romeo? Tu novia no quiere cooperar para terminar de arreglarla-le gritaba Ruby desde el marco a alguien

-pues apúrate, todas las cajas están en la furgoneta, los muebles los dejamos, los niños no quieren saber nada de esta casa, además ya quiero verla-comprendía muy bien a mis pequeños al querer dejar los muebles y las pertenecías de Leopold en esta mansión llena de malos recuerdos y si era sincera conmigo misma, yo tampoco podía esperar a volver a ver al amor de mi vida

-típico, es ella la que debería estar aquí ayudándote a verte guapa, pero no, me manda a mí, creo que deberías imponerle unas reglas cuando vivamos juntas-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo por detrás sobre los hombros, parecía que el corazón se me iba a salir de tanta felicidad, no solo me estaba ayudando sino que ya me consideraba su segunda madre-muy bien, como último toque, necesitamos unos aretes y un collar, la gran Regina Mills tiene que volver a ser la reina de la belleza para su caballero de blanca armadura-los pendientes eran dos pequeñas gotas de agua de color azul y el collar era una genuina y preciosa joya en forma de un cisne de oro blanco con una corona engarzada en la cabeza del mismo, hecha con un zafiro-espero que te guste, mamá estuvo esperando un mes a que el joyero lo terminara. Listo, no podía ser más feliz en mi vida, al bajar pude ver que casi todas las habitaciones estaban vacías, los cuartos de mis hijos solo tenían la cama desnuda sin el colchón o las sabanas, ninguna foto colgada en las paredes y el closet abierto de par en par sin nada que le diese uso, las gavetas estaban abiertas y vacías, el desván tenía la puerta abierto y se podía ver que habían sacado todas las cajas vacías que se habían acumulado con el paso del tiempo, la caja fuerte también había quedado sin una sola joya o centavo que le diera función, me sentía realmente nerviosa, no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar al estar en frente de ella después de tantos años distanciadas, pero el momento había llegado y no había marcha atrás

-he muerto y estoy en cielo, porque veo un precioso ángel que no veo desde hace tiempo-escuché desde la puerta de entrada, era ella.


	3. Chapter 3

no había cambiado en nada en estos dieciocho años, su cabellera larga y trigueña seguía volviéndome loca ¿todavía le gustaría que le enredara mis dedo en sus cabellos como cuando salíamos a escondidas? Aun sus ojos de color verde azulados desprendían esa chispa de picardía y desafío que tanto me gustaba, sus labios estaba rígidos en un rictus que conocía perfectamente, aun se ponía nerviosa cuando no sabía que decir, su piel pálida estaba cubierta por una camisa básica blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta de cuero café oscuro de cuello alto y abierto y mangas largas de puños abotonados, tenía puestos unos pantalones jeans gastados de color azul claro con las rodillas rasgadas y el dobladillo guardado en las cañas altas de unas botas de cuero rojo de tacón bajo que le daban más altura de la que ya tenía, me faltaba el aire, mi cara se sentía muy caliente y de seguro estaba roja como un tomate, me picaban los ojos pero no quería arruinar el trabajo que Ruby se había esforzado tanto en realizar en mi rostro rascándome o frotándome

-te ves preciosa Gina-sin poder evitarlo me lancé como si hubiese sido catapultada a sus brazos , no me importaba que me viese llorar o en que patético estado me encontraba, solo quería estar pegada a ella y no soltarla, aún tenía miedo de que eso fuese un sueño y que al despertar todo lo hermoso de hubiese desaparecido-shhhh, aquí estoy, no me voy a ir-me dijo leyéndome la mente-no volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo, vamos, respira, no quiero que te de un ataque de hiperventilación-me dijo mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, desde entonces no mencionó una sola palabra hasta que estuvimos varios kilómetros, Ruby iba en la parte trasera de la furgoneta vigilando el sueño de mis pequeños como una buena hermana mayor

-tendrás que acostumbrarte Gina, así es ella con las personas que quiere-me dijo mientras veía a los tres mosqueteros por el espejo retrovisor

-sí que tuvieron un largo trote estos sabandijas-era tierno verla comportarse de esa manera, arropaba a Henry cuando la cobija se le resbalaba del cuerpo, acomodaba la cabeza de Mary Margaret en su hombro y se encargaba de calmarlos en sueños cuando una pesadilla asomaba en sus rostros-oye mamá, cuando lleguemos ¿crees que podremos conseguir caballos?-una sincera carcajada sonó en todo el cubículo haciendo que los chicos despertaran sobresaltados y desorientados-bien hecho Swan, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue hacerlos dormir?-la regañaba falsamente desde atrás

-lo siento, lo siento, o pasa nada niños, vuelvan a dormir, aún nos falta mucho camino-de repente su semblante se volvió frío e inexpresivo-Ruby, ya puedes hacerlo, estamos a bastantes ciudades lejos-sin entender de que hablaba mi mirada se cruzó con la de Ruby y pude observar que tenía un pequeño mando a distancia que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, solo bastó con que presionara el único botón que poseía ese aparatero para que la sonrisa desinteresada de Emma volverá a su rostro-listo, problema solucionado, nadie nos molestará de ahora en adelante-de repente, en el asiento trasero , Ruby se puso pálida como si hubiese visto al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville

-Emma, deberías parar, algo le pasa a tu hija-pisó el frenó a fondo haciendo que la inercia mandara impulsara bruscamente nuestros cuerpos hacia adelante. Sin preocuparse por la persona que estaba a su lado Ruby salió disparada como un huracán fuera del auto, se inclinó hacia adelante y devolvió el contenido de su estómago en la orilla del asfalto-¿está bien?

-sí, los viajes largos la marean, tiene el estómago algo frágil con estos ajetreos-eso no se lo creía ni el mismísimo diablo, algo debía estarme ocultando, pero ya lo descubriría, cuando volvió al auto le tendí un pañuelo que tomó avergonzada de que la viera en esa situación se limpió las comisuras de la boca y se comió un caramelo de mente-tranquila, no eres la única que se marea-asintió con el semblante inexpresivo

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-preguntó a su madre

-creo que si nos paramos a descansar un poco esta noche, llegaremos mañana al atardecer-y así lo hicimos, se orilló a un lado de la carretera y apagó el motor, me entregó una manta que había guardado en la guantera y se acomodó en su asiento a dormir-descansa, Gina, mañana comienza nuestra nueva vida-recuerdo que después de eso cayó en un profundo sueño, lo sé, porque aún tenía el mal hábito de respirar por la boca mientras dormía. Esa noche no pude dormir demasiad, las pesadillas y los recuerdos invadían mi mente apenas cerraba los ojos, el amanecer me descubrió despierta y con unas horribles ojeras debajo de los parpados mientras los demás integrantes que se encontraban en el vehículo iban despertando lenta y perezosamente

-¿y si buscamos un lugar para desayunar?-preguntó mi pequeño desperezándose y estirándose sobre Ruby que aún seguía algo somnolienta, pero al oír la palabra "desayunar" se volvió tan pálida como una hoja de papel

-yo no tengo hambre, si encuentran algo, los espero en el auto-algo no me olía del todo bien con esa niña, su madre y ella me estaban ocultando algo y quería saber por qué y que era ese algo tan importante para esconderlo.

Estuvimos dos horas más recorriendo la carretera hasta que encontramos un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, todo estuvo bien, Henry, Mery Margaret y Ruby estuvieron conversando animadamente sobre sus gustos y cosas banales de niños, hasta que llegó una camarera preguntándonos que íbamos a ordenar, todos ya teníamos decidido, menos Ruby

-cariño, tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar sin desayunar

-estoy bien, no tengo hambre, Regina, no te preocupes-que no me preocupara, si como no, le quité el menú de las manos y pedí por ella, si las miradas matasen, yo hubiese muerto en ese mismo lugar por mi hijastra y su mirada de odio

-dijiste que debía imponer una reglas, ¿no, Ruby?-fue algo cómico verla golpear la palma de la mano con su frente -pues una de esas reglas es que ninguna de las comidas del día debe ser ignorada, por ninguno de esta familia-sabía perfectamente que estaba muy delgada, más de lo que debería estarlo una chica de su edad, lo podía ver en lo holgado de su chaqueta y el la pequeñez de sus pantalones, se veía que eran un talle más grande pero que su madre los había encogido con múltiples lavados con agua caliente, y por cómo se arreglaba las mangas de su abrigo podía adivinar que tenía cicatrices en sus brazos y muñecas-es así de simple, si les gusta bien y sino, puedo arreglarlo teniendo una conversación con su retaguardia ¿queda claro?-las caras de los tres niños eran de fotografía, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su mandíbula desencajada parecía querer llegar al suelo-apenas llegó nuestro pedido, los niños no despegaron sus ojos de su comida hasta que no quedó una sola migaja sobrante-muy bien, ahora que ya hemos desayunado podemos partir, a menos que alguien quiera ir al baño-Ruby fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento, su mirada se clavaba en mis ojos desafiante, como retándome a algo-te acompaño querida, necesito darme una manita de gato-eso parecía no agradarle casi nada a la joven adolescente que me devolvía la sonrisa burlona que le lanzaba, entramos juntas al baño que tenía cuatro cubículos abiertos, antes de que ella pudiera ingresar en uno la retuve por la muñeca izquierda, al subirle la manga de la chaqueta mis sospechas fueron confirmada había sobre la piel múltiples cicatrices del largo de no más de siete dos pulgadas y media de forma horizontal en todo el lado interno del antebrazo, trató de esconder la evidencia queriéndose zafar de mi agarre-¿hace cuánto haces esto?

-eso no te importa, ahora suéltame-sus ojos estaba anegados en lágrimas que se obstinaban en no escaparse, por las que se esforzara en soltarse más luchaba, más fuerte era la presión de mi agarre-Regina, suéltame de una maldita vez-creo que la bofetada que recibió se pudo escuchar en todo el local, con la mano que le quedaba libre se tocó la mejilla comprobando el ardiente calor que no tardó en aparecer acompañado de un rojizo suave, no tardó mucho tiempo en estallar en sollozos mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de no ser escuchada, no es fácil ver quebrarse a alguien que antes se veía tan fuerte y determinada, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo ciega que había sido al no percatarme de ese importante detalle, Ruby era solo una adolescente, tan solo le llevaba un año de diferencia a Mary Margaret, no era ni una mercenaria, tampoco una adulta o una sicario, tan solo había hecho lo que creía estar mejor en su corazón, se aferró a mi como una niñita de preescolar asustada en su primer día de clases, y estaba asustada, temblaba de pies a cabeza, no paraba de llorar y dudaba mucho que quisiera soltar mi camisa, tal como solía hacer con mis hijos a rodee con mis brazos, acariciaba su cabello y su espalda mientras esperaba que se calmara, tal vez actuara como una adulta, pero no dejaba de ser una niña que aun necesitaba que la encarrilaran en el camino correcto


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui les traigo otro capitulo de "nuestra familia, los Swan Mills" es bastante largo y un tanto tedioso, si me quieren matar por haberlos hecho pasar una tortura de aburrimiento, por favor háganlo rápido, no soporto mucho el dolor, sin mas que añadir les agradezco sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir y me ayudan mucho con mi baja** **autoestima.**

Al salir del baño teníamos tres pares de ojos viéndonos expectantes como si hubiésemos tardado siglos

-vamos, ya quiero llegar a casa-dijo desviando la mirada mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón igualita a su madre cuando se ponía nerviosa y quería evitar el tema. El viaje siguió, pero algo había cambiado, Ruby se hallaba viendo distraídamente por la ventana y con el codo apoyado en el posa brazos mientras su mano sostenía su mentón

-cariño, ¿te pasa algo?-Emma sabía perfectamente como era su hija, así que se percató de su repentino silencio

-no, estoy bien, solo pienso-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa forzada, casi ensayada se podría decir. Tal vez le atormentaba el que supiera su secreto y lo usara en su contra-no pasa nada, solo estoy cansada, es todo-cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente

-bueno, dentro de unas horas estaremos en nuestro hogar, el pequeño Storybrook-cuanto recuerdos vinieron a mi mente con ese nombre, mi primer día en la secundaria, cuando conocí a Emma, mi primer beso con ella bajo el pequeño castillo de la plaza, cuantos momentos felices pasamos en ese pueblo, hasta que mis padres decidieron sacarme de ahí y casarme con un maldito tirano. Peor todo eso haba terminado, y para siempre.

POV RUBY:

Era increíble que alguien como ella hubiese descubierto mi secreto y por sobre todo, me haya dado una bofetada como si fuese una chiquilla descarriada, me sentía muy estúpida y vulnerable al dejar que me viese llorar y más aún, me sentía tan débil por haberla agarrado como lo hice, durante toda mi vida hasta la muerte del imbécil de mi padre, me las había arreglado para esconder mis emociones, para que nadie supiera lo que hacia dentro de la puerta de mi habitación, pero esa mujer, lo había descubierto, lo sabía, y posiblemente me diría que estaba loca, que era una enferma o que necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica, no, no se lo iba a permitir, peor por otro lado, me sentía segura con ella, era como tener un padre, pero en un cuerpo femenino, era comprensiva, cariñosa, protectora pero a la vez directa, estricta y muy severa en algunos aspectos, las cosas iban a cambiar en mi familia y esperaba que no fuesen muchas, no me gustaban los cambios, todo eso y más pensaba hasta que la voz preocupada de mi madre me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, le respondí de manera despreocupada y le sonreí para que no sospechara pero Regina me lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva desde el espejo retrovisor, era todo un misterio esa mujer, no sabía que era lo que me aguardaba con ellas, así que era mejor guardas las cartas bajo las mangas. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la mansión Swan, era una casa enorme de dos pisos de techo inclinado en v invertida coronada por una chimenea rectangular, con cochera incluida, desván, sótano y jardines delantero y trasero, estaba pintada en su totalidad de blanco con sus ventanas en color verde oscuro, el techo estaba pintado en color naranja terracota, tenía en total doce habitaciones bien distribuidas en los dos pisos, al ingresar por la puerta del entrada se podía ver que estaba coronada por un hermoso balcón que daba a la habitación principal el cual estaba sostenido por cuatro pilares cilíndricos que rodeaban la entrada, en el jardín delantero se encontraba un sendero hecho con ladrillos vistos que formaban un lindo parqué de color rojizo, en un lado del jardín delantero había un manzano fortalecido con los años de cuidados, riegos y baños de sol que habían hecho que creciera de una manera espectacular, acompañado con un asiento de dos cuerpos de hierro forjado y madre, Regina se quedó embobada viendo el hermoso manzano

-mamá dijo que te encantaba leer a la sombra de los árboles y que tu fruta favorita eran las manzanas-aún me sentía dolida por el golpe que me dio en los baños de ese restaurante, pero de una manera extraña, me había hecho despertar, si, era cierto, por muchos años me había lastimado por mi propia cuenta, pero ahora, era diferente, tenía una familia más grande, por lo tanto no tenía donde ni como esconder más secretos, tenía que cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas, no solo por mí, sino por Henry y Mary Margaret, ellos ahora era mis hermanos y tal vez podrían querer seguir mi ejemplo luego del traumático evento que fue sus vidas y el asesinato de su progenitor-aunque deberías tener cuidado en la primavera, muchas manzanas podrían caerte en la cabeza-escuchar la risa de Regina fue, creo en mi parecer, lo más hermoso que hubiese escuchado en años para mi madre, ya que se aproximó hasta ella, y sin preámbulos le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la besó en los labios, creo que necesitaban ese beso, claro, después de tanto tiempo de no verse y estar separadas, era algo inevitable

-guacala, ¿no podían esperar que estuviese dormido?-dijo Henry atrayendo nuestra atención, su gesto de asco era realmente cómico, tenía las manos cubriéndole los ojos y la lengua afuera.

-bueno, entremos, tengo que darme una ducha, estar más de dos horas pegada al enano me ha dejado con olor a niño tonto-la furgoneta se fue vaciando de cajas y pertenencias poco a poco, los vecinos se asomaban para ver quiénes eran los que se habían mudado, la mayoría, según sabia conocían a Regina desde que había nacido, muchos se sorprendieron otros fueron más valientes y le dieron una cálida bienvenida, una vez entramos quisimos darles un toque más de sorpresa a los recién llegados, por lo que apenas se asomaron a las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos, les cubrimos los ojos con una pequeña pero oscura tela, fue muy divertidos verlos tanteando a su alrededor para identificar su entorno, en más de una ocasión Regina casi se da con todos los huesos sobre los escalones, Henry se tropezó tres veces con sus propios pies y Mary Margaret se había estrellado con la pared más de cuatro veces, y eso solo en cinco escalones la chica era realmente torpe. Pero ver sus caras asombradas valieron todo lo que habíamos pasado, mis manos manchadas de sangre, las pesadillas, las lágrimas perdidas por un pasado sumamente cruel, el dolor demostrarme vulnerable ante la mujer de la que había escuchado toda mi vida, todo esa porquería de haber vivido una basura de vid ajunto a alguien que no me quería y haber esperado una eternidad para conocer a la que le quitaba el sueño a mi madre, todo había desaparecido al ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de esos dos. La habitación de Mary Margaret estaba pegada a la mía, solo nos separaba una pared, era de cuatro metros cuadrados, una de las paredes tenía una ventana que ocupaba el tres cuatro de la longitud de la misma estaba pintada en tonos rosa y violetas suaves, el suelo era un espejado azulejo gigantesco de color perla, estaba adornado con una pequeña alfombra rosa pálido de dos metros cuadrados, la cama de un aplaza y media era de rosa fuerte con el respaldo en forma de corazón, las sabanas y frazadas blancas eran cubiertas por una manta de plumas roza chillón con sus iniciales grabadas en el centro en color naranja suave, a cada lado de la cama había una mesa con miles de adornos, el closet de puertas dobles estaba empotrado en la misma pared lo que lo hacía parecer un pasadizo secreto, y una estantería de veinticuatro compartimientos y seis cajones pintada de rosa fuerte, suave y blanco llena de libros de aventuras, ciencias y cuentos de hadas estaba atornillada a la pared del lado izquierdo de la cama acompañada con un pequeño escritorio a con un computador portátil

-bueno, di algo-le dije a la pobre chica que yacía a mi lado con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados-¿llamo a un médico o la dejo así?-sin poder prevenirlo recibí un asfixiante abrazo que casi me rompe las vértebras y los brazos, entró a su nuevo cuarto como un tornado y se puso a explorar todo a su alrededor como un pequeño niño en una juguetería.

Henry no fue la excepción de la sorpresa, y es que ahora con un niño en la familia, nos habíamos esmerado mucho en su cuarto, ya que no conocíamos mucho de sus gustos o si le gustaría su nievo espacio privado, la habitación estaba alfombrada de pared a pared con un color celeste pastel, estaba ambientada casi por completo al futbol, como toda habitación masculina, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul mientras que el techo era blanco en completo, el closet de tres puertas abarcaba toda la pared a lado de la puerta de entrada, la cama de una plaza y media de madera de roble estaba cubierta al igual que la cama de su hermana, de sabanas y frazadas blancas y una manta celeste celo con pequeños balones de futbol en él, tenía dos cojines que tenían la forma y los pentágonos pintados asemejándolos a balones se soccer encima, al lado de la misma había una guitarra eléctrica en azul oscuro y blanco, seguramente nos pediría que le diéramos clases para tocarlas, pero lo que más llamó la atención del niño fue una pequeña trampilla que se situaba justo arriba de la cama que se abría tirando de una cuerda que colgaba de ella

-seguro que quieres saber que hay ahí arriba, ¿he amigo?-asintió frenéticamente mientras me arrastraba hacia la puertilla-bien, bien, cálmate-al tirar del cordón una escalera retráctil bajó a toda prisa casi dándome un golpe en la cabeza-creo que tendremos que cambiar de lugar la cama-le dije a un chiquillo que se reía con mi gesto de terror al ser casi asesinada por una escalera-muy bien Henry, ¿quieres subir tu primero o subo yo?-creo que esa pregunta le ofendió porque me empujo haciéndome a un lado mientras subía orgullosamente. El grito del chico se pudo escuchar seguramente en toda la casa, y no era para menos, no todas las casas tenían una enorme sala de videojuegos escondida en un cuartito que podría ser una azotea , Regina nos había dicho que Henry era casi adicto a ellos y que o hacia muchos amigos, queríamos darle el gusto de saber que aquí tendría como aburrirse

-wow, deberían verlo, es genial ahí arriba-estaba completamente excitado y eufórico de la emoción, parecía ser el rey del mundo de tanta felicidad


	5. Chapter 5

**aqii les dejo otro cap de este fic, leanlo disfrutenlo y comenten que les pareció, el drama apenas empieza y las aventuras están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

-me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que estés preparado para tener competencia bajo el mismo techo-le dije con altanería. Ante de que pudiese responderme salí a mi propio cuarto, estaba realmente cansada, quería darme una larga ducha y sacarme toda esa mugre de encima, hacía ya cinco años que no había quitado la vida a un monstro, y esa misma noche lo había vuelto a hacer, el peso en mi pecho y espalda me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, la primera bestia fue mi progenitor, luego de una noche de escuchar los gritos de auxilio de mi madre me convencí de que tenía que tomar una decisión, o él o nosotras, fueron noches interminables de envenenar mínimamente su comida y esperar, hasta que una noche, su corazón se detuvo luego de sufrir unas espantosas convulsiones, pero, aunque él hubiese muerto, su presencia aun atormentaba mi mente, las cicatrices de mi cuerpo aun predominaban en mí, permití que mi madre le enseñara a su novia su nuevo cuarto y el cuarto de baño que compartirían, no tenía fuerzas para seguir con ellos, me encerré en el baño y me fui desprendiendo de la ropa mientras el ambiente se calentaba gracias al vapor que desprendía el agua caliente de la ducha, el espejo se iba empañando cada vez más pero aun podía verlas, mis brazos, mi espalda y mi cuello estaban marcados por ese monstro, cada vez que veía esas cicatrices los recuerdos invadían mi cabeza, el sadismo con el que descargaba cada golpe, la crueldad con la que impactaba el cinturón en mi espalda, las noches que intentó abusar de mí y no lo consiguió, el hedor a ebriedad que emanaba de su cuerpo me producía repulsión y unas asquerosas nauseas que no se iba hasta que el día siguiente cuando tenía la certeza de que se iría a trabajar y no volvería hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El agua me reconfortaba de una manera que me transportaba a un mundo de paz y tranquilidad, el agua caliente recorría mi piel desde la cabeza a los pies llevándose todas mis preocupaciones, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que el tiempo había pasado y que ya estaba preocupando a mi madre y a Regina que me había visto entrar al baño pero no salía. Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron haciendo que tratara de enfocar mi vista desorientada por el agua que corría sobre mi cara

-Ruby, ¿todo en orden? Cariño, ¿estás bien?-me coloqué la bata roja que siempre tenía preparada y me enrollé una toalla sobre la cabeza

-sí, si mamá, ya salgo-me encontré de lleno con el rostro preocupado de mi madre y Regina esperando detrás de ella con una taza de chocolate caliente

-debes estar muy cansada, los niños ya están dormidos, deberías hacer lo mismo, pequeña-una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al llevar la taza a mis labios, lo había hecho como a nos gustaba a mamá y a mí, con canela y nata

-si, muchas gracias, la verdad es que necesitaba una ducha-la dije a Regina entregándole la taza

-vamos, no puedes estar con el cabello mojado, podrías enfermarte-me dijo Regina, con calma y sin hablar nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, pero cuando las dos iban a entrar mi madre se quedó en el umbral

-tal vez quieran conocerse un poco-nos dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta-las dejaré solas para que puedan conversar-mientras me secaba el pelo podía ver que le incomodaba estar en una habitación tan oscura como la mía, era una gran habitación de ocho por cuatro dividida en dos por una cortina de gasa cristal y algodón, estaba pintada completamente en tonos grises oscuros y negros con paredes de ladrillos anchos y gruesos que le daban un estilo medieval que lo hacía parecer un torreón, el techo era piramidal en tono verde oscuro, en la pared superior del fondo había una ventana con vidrios polarizados que daba al jardín trasero, al lado de esa pared había una falsa chimenea en negro donde estaba incrustado el televisor de alta definición que me había regalado mamá en mi cumpleaños, el suelo estaba alfombrado a todo lo ancho con una preciosa alfombra antigua que había conseguido en un local de antigüedades de bordes dorados rodeados por el interior con colores naranjas claros, y rosas negras haciendo un hermoso cuadro de un rosal florecido, mi cama de dos plazas estaba en el centro de esa alfombra, era de cedro puro con respaldo de madera forrado en cuero negro, el colchón terapéutico, comprado para mis problemas en la espalda estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas, frazadas azules oscuras y un acolchado de plumas negro con el mismo patrón de la alfombra pero en rosas blancas, sobre la cama, en el centro del techo, había un hermoso candelabro de cristales antiguos negros y celestes que le daban a la iluminación un toque mágico y por ultimo para acabar en cada lado de la cama había un bureau coronado por dos lámparas de luz con pantallas azules con estampados blancos y celestes de delfines, detrás de esa cortina que dividía mi cuarto en dos, se hallaba un pequeño cuarto parecido a una biblioteca de tres paredes pintadas en color rosa fuerte negro, con estanterías repletas de libros de gustos y temas eclécticos , el piso alfombrado también peor con una alfombra negra casi en su totalidad, con un hermoso sofá de dos cuerpos en sora claro forrado de una tela similar al cuero y adornado con cojines negros, era mi pequeño cuartito de calma, donde podía estar sola y leer o escuchar música a mi antojo, donde nadie me molestaba, era mi rinconcito secreto, aunque conociendo a los sabandijas que ahora tenía como hermanos, no sería un secreto por mucho mas tiempo

-se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?-le pregunté mientras me cepillaba el cabello una vez seco

-¿el qué cariño?-al parecer no sabía de qué estaba hablando

-de…mis cicatrices-lanzamos un suspiro al unísono, habíamos tenido una historia similar que aún nos faltaba conocer

-Ruby, no soy quien para juzgarte o acusarte, yo también tengo cicatrices y más profundas que las tuyas-lo sabía, casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ellas, las había visto mientras la ayudaba a vestirse luego de bañarse, su espalda estaba minada de cortes golpes y hematomas que aún no se curaban, sus brazos eran un mapa completo de dolor, y su labio tenía una extraña cicatriz en relieve hundido, profunda, verticalmente, que sobresalía de su labio superior del lado derecho-yo no le diré nada cuando tengas el valor para hacerlo, se lo dirás tu-no me lo podía creer, ¿lo decía en serio? No podía, era imposible que lo comprendiera

-No se lo puedo decir, Regina, me creerá desequilibrada

-bueno, está en ti hacerlo, solo piensa esto, mientras más tardes en hacerlo, más le dolerá tu falta de confianza para con ella-en cierto modo tenía razón, mamá y yo no teníamos secretos la una con la otra, salvo esas marcas en mis muñecas, o podía ocultarlo por más tiempo, pero también era cierto que tenía miedo, pánico de su reacción cuando lo supiera-bueno, te dejaré dormir, debes estar agotada, y tu madre me está esperando

-¿ya te mostró su habitación?-le pregunté entusiasmada

-sí, es hermosa, me encantó el color-con un beso de buenas noches en mi frente se despidió u apagó la luz, me cubrí hasta el cuello con las mantas y me dormí profundamente, pero, como cada noche que dormía intranquila, las pesadillas comenzaron a invadirme, él no paraba de gritar mientras golpeaba a mi madre, el hedor a ginebra y vodka impregnaban mis fosas nasales, el llanto de mamá llegaba a mis oídos como fuertes martillazos a mis tímpanos mientras le imploraba que parara. Desperté gritando y sudando a mares, mis ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas, la diferencia de las noches anteriores a esa, fue que sentí unos reconfortantes brazos rodeándome y meciéndome, una dulce voz tarareaba una canción de cuna que conocía muy bien, pero sabía que era no era la voz que me hablaba todos los días-solo fue una pesadilla, todo está bien-como si fuese mi tabla de salvación me aferré a ella como cuando era una niña y mi madre me calmaba en las noches de tormenta y él no estaba en la casa, Regina se parecía mucho a mamá, me acariciaba el pelo y la espalda y no paraba de mecerme-ya no está, no puede lastimarlas-seguramente mis lágrimas mojaron toda su blusa del piyama pero no le importó, se quedó a mi lado hasta que volví a quedarme dormida en sus brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

**aquí les traigo un cap de este fic algo calentito para el placer de algunos que querían algo de acción, espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les pareció.**

POV REGINA:

Tanto tiempo había estado bajo el yugo de ese bastardo del demonio, y ahora, por fin podía estar con mi amada, podía tener la familia que siempre habíamos soñado, pero primero, teníamos que juntar los pedazos rotos de nuestros pasados, trozos que lastimaban al más leve contacto con la piel, pesadillas, torturas e incluso noches enteras de insomnio corroídos por el miedo y el terror que se avecinaba detrás de la puerta, esos éramos nosotros, almas rotas por el cruel destino, cinco vidas arruinadas durante más de diez años por el cruel trato de dos hombres que se creyeron poseedores de nuestro ser, eso pensaba al ver a Ruby profundamente dormida en su cama luego de haber sufrido una horrible pesadilla, mis hijos y ella eran muy similares en su sentir, ambas familias habíamos sufrido donde más nos dolía, con el ser más vulnerable primero y con los más inocentes al último, sin pensar donde camino me dirijo al cuarto donde voy a dormir con Emma, pero con esa mirada que me lanza, recargada en el marco de la puerta sé que lo último que haremos será dormir, sus ojos brillan como nunca antes los he visto brillar, le toma de la mano y me adentra con ella en nuestra habitación, un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro, las paredes pintadas en un violeta suave, el techo de blanco y con un hermoso candelabro en degrade decadente de cristal, el piso al igual que en el cuarto de Mary Margaret hecho de mármol laqueado que le da la visión de ser un enorme espejo blanco cubierto por una alfombra mullida y felpuda de color violeta que está bajo la divina cama de dos plazas y media de acero, con un colchón (el doble de grueso del que compartía con Leopold) cubierto por sábanas blancas que huelen a manzana y una gran frazada de plumas que al igual que casi toda la habitación es violeta, de cada lado le acompañan un pequeño bureau de madera de cedro laqueados en blanco y coronados por una lamparilla simple de metal de pantallas blancas, en la pared derecha de la cama una hermosa ventana cubierta por unas delicadas cortinas de seda blanca, que da al jardín delantero y mi banquito debajo del manzano, debajo de ese mismo ventanal hay un banquillo de dos cuerpos con reposabrazos de hierro con el almohadón forrado en cuero negro, del otro lado hay un hermoso tocador con espejo, un banquillo sin respaldo incluido y cuatro cajones, a los pies de la cama al lado de la entrada a un enorme closet de tres cuerpos de color violeta también de puertas vidriadas conde puedo ver que Emma ya ha puesto mi ropa guardada.

Emma me atrae hacia ella estrechándome a su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo mientras me planta en los labios un profundo beso, nuestras lenguas entran en batalla para ver quien abarca más espacio en la boca de la otra, son preámbulos comienza a quitarme la chaqueta que tengo puesta, sin parecer brusca, con delicadeza pero también con impaciencia, siguiendo con la camisa, botón por botón, bajando sus besos por mi mandíbula, haciendo un camino intercalando húmedos besos con el recorrido de su lengua, me hace jadear, como no recuero nunca que lo he hecho, recorre mi cuello con una tortuosa lentitud, no quiero quedarme en desventaja así que comienzo a quitarle rápidamente la chaqueta de cuero, mientras le acaricio los pechos, gime tan hermosamente que mi libido aumenta en un doscientos por ciento, con sus besos y roces me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás lo que le da más espacio que lamer en mi cuello, con un ágil movimiento me quita el sostén de encaje negro mientras yo le quito la camisa y es sostén tirándolo descuidadamente detrás de mi hombro, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento me empuja hacia el tocador y me da vuelta viendo hacia el espejo tan repentinamente que tengo que buscar apoyo sujetándome del borde del mueble, me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja mientras me sube la falda entallada, enrollándola en mi cintura, dejando a la vista una tanga de encaje negro y liguero que sujetaba unas media de lycra tres cuarto del mismo tono

-no pensarás que te quitaría todo antes de disfrutar un poco, ¿verdad?-me dice acariciando mi trasero lentamente ara luego pasar sus uñas rasguñándome suavemente, metiendo su mano bajo mi tanga

-como te pones Emma-le dije casi descontrolándome con sus caricias

-esperé más de doce años, no pienso aguantar un segundo más-me dijo par posteriormente morder el lóbulo de mi oreja

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí, Regina? ¿Qué es esto?-me preguntó mientras presionaba mi clítoris que ya estaba bastante hinchado, su mano me hacía gemir cada vez más fuerte, pero por miedo a desertar a los niños cubría mi boca con mi mano

-grita todo lo que quieras mi amor, la habitación esta insonorizada-me dijo profundizando el movimiento circular sobre mi clítoris, a veces lentos otras rápido, me estaba volviendo loca de remante, movía mis caderas desesperada, esperando que calmara mi deseo, con las manos y la cabeza apoyados en el espejo me retorcía de placer

-por favor Emma, ¡no me hagas! esperar-su risa excitada me volvía loca, con la mano que le quedaba libre masajeaba mis pechos haciendo que casi llegar a la cúspide de un orgasmo, pero cuando estaba punto de estallar, se detuvo apretando mi sexo con toda su mano, desesperada y ya encendida como los mil demonios y casi agotada apoyé la cabeza en su hombro

-no pares Emma ¡no pares!-otra vez esa risa seductora mientras volvía al ataque, mis piernas flaquearon, Emma tuvo que agarrarme por la cintura, bruscamente le saqué la mano de mi ropa interior y la besé largamente, me empujó a la cama y me quita la tanga que ya está bastante mojada, me levanta la cadera para quitarme la falta

-no creas que he acabado contigo-me dice arrodillándose entre mis piernas y abriéndolas bruscamente

-Emma-es lo único que puedo articular antes de que su lengua se paseara lenta y relajadamente por mi sexo, en un movimiento rápido introdujo toda su legua mientras la movía en mi interior-¡si, si, si Emma! ¡Más adentro! ¡Sigue, no te detengas!-mientras me retorcía apretaba los puños sobre la colcha sintiendo como además de usar su lengua utilizaba su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, antes de desmayarme luego del grandioso orgasmo que tuve fue como me hablaba

-descansa, preciosa, esto apenas comienza-todo se volvió negro hasta el día siguiente, el sol me despertó dándome de lleno en la cara, un gruñido se me salió de los labios mientras me cubría hasta la cabeza y me volaba para seguir durmiendo, escuche una tenue risa a mi lado burlándose-sí que tiene un mal despertar, ¡no mi Gina?-me preguntó, se veía hermosa despeinada con el cabello largo enredado sobre sus hombros, recostada y apoyada sobre su coto derecho mientras la sabana solo cubría desde su cintura hacia abajo-buenos días mi reina-si así era despertar todos los días estaba dispuesta a que el maldito sol me despertara de mal humor para recibir ese saludo. Estábamos a punto de darnos un beso cuando de repente Ruby entró abruptamente

-buenos… ¡santa madre de dios!-cerró la puerta de un golpe y desde afuera nos gritó-¡pongan el seguro la próxima vez!-sin poder evitarlo os destornillamos de la risa por el gesto de asco que estaría poniendo en este instante-¡yo hago el desayuno, vamos chicos wafles y hotcakes con miel! ¡Será mejor que se apresuren a bajar si no quieren quedarse sin nada!-definitivamente habíamos encontrado una familia casi perfecta entre nosotras y recién comenzaban nuestras aventuras.


	7. Chapter 7

RECONTRUIMOS UNA FAMILIA ROTA CAP 7 (nuestra familia los Swan Mills CAP 7)

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque si éramos sinceras, Ruby aún se negaba a vernos a la cara luego del bochornoso encuentro que tuvo en nuestro cuarto, apenas nos había dirigido la palabra cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, intentó ignorarlo, parecía algo que le perturbaba, pero al tercer llamado cansada de que la molestaran contestó de mala gana, algo andaba mal, su rostro se había vuelto pálido, más de lo normal, sus ojos se vidriaron en un instante, su respiración se aceleró a tal punto que parecía hiperventilarse.

-Emma, ven rápido, algo le está pasando a Ruby-mientras Emma se aparecía preocupada, Ruby cortó bruscamente mientras presionaba el teléfono de forma preocupante, como si quisiera destruirlo con su mano.

-Ruby, ¿todo bien?-la joven que se encontraba frente a nosotras estaba completamente cambiada, su piel pálida estaba completamente perlada por el sudor que emanaba de sus poros sin control alguno, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo haciendo que sus ojos parecieran negros en su totalidad, su respiración acelerada la hacía ver peligrosamente inestable-cariño, cálmate, ¿Qué te sucede?-sin decirnos nada salió de la casa mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero y tomaba su casco y las llaves de una moto que estaba dentro del garaje, al parecer suya-¡Ruby, vuelve aquí inmediatamente!-sin escucharla dio encendido a su moto y salió derrapando, ya con el casco puesto y el protector visual levantado nos gritó con el aparataje en movimiento.

-¡volveré pronto, no se preocupen por mí!-algo en mi estómago se anudó, no sé si fue mi instinto maternal, o qué, pero esa extraña reacción de parte de la joven adolescente me dejó muy preocupada e inquieta-niñata malcriada, cuando vuelva le voy a dar la lección de su vida-dijo Emma en un cansino suspiro.

-¿acaso hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo?-le pregunté algo confundida.

-es ese noviecito suyo, ha empezado a salir con un hombre mayor que ella que se cree pirata-no sabía si reírme o comenzar a buscar un psicólogo para mi novia y su hija, este pueblo podía sacar los mejores locos del mundo y al parecer ellas dos no eran a excepción, solo había que pensarlo mínimamente, ¿Quién cornos dejaba salir a su hija menor de edad, con alguien que prácticamente era un adulto y estaba tocado de la cabeza?, pero no podía decir nada, yo me había casado con un maniaco y casi homicida.

POV RUBY:

Era imposible que esto me estuviese pasando a mí, simplemente era inaudito, ¿Cuándo acabaría esta maldita pesadilla de persecución? Creí que podía confiar plenamente en él, pero me equivoqué, ahí estaba yo conduciendo en una carrera contrarreloj hacia el muelle donde me había citado, se encontraba en el barco que sus padres le habían heredado al morir, un hombre de al menos treinta años, eso me había dicho cuando nos conocimos, de cabellos castaños oscuros desordenados e indomables, imposibles de peinar fácilmente, de ojos castaños siempre maquillados con delineador negro, y una barba descuidada de tres días, que siempre formaba un candado sobre su labio superior con un bigote poblado mínimamente, su oreja derecha perforada por él mismo, siempre estaba adornada por un arete de pendiente en forma de cruz romboidal, estaba en la cubierta de su embarcación, vestido completamente de negro a pesar del calor que hacía, con una camisa mangas cortas cubierta por una chaqueta de cola larga hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones ajustados de igual material y unas botas de caña alta de poco taco.

-¡Killian!-le grité desde el puerto para llamar su atención, lo cual funcionó de maravilla, con una sonrisa ladina dio un salto hacia donde yo estaba pareciéndose a un gato-dame los papeles o te arrepentirás de haberme conocido-los documentos de los que le hablaba eran los fichajes de la muerte de Neal, donde mi madre y yo aparecíamos como principales sospechosas, pero, en realidad, Graham, el ayudante de mi madre, nunca envió los archivos a sus superiores, lo que condujo a que el caso quedase olvidado y permaneciese como "muerte por infarto", el problema era que ese maldito se había hecho con los papeles y amenazaba con exponerlos si no hacíamos un trato.

-la que se arrepentirá de amenazarme, serás tú, niñata estúpida-su mirada fría y altanera no me presagiaba nada bueno-dame los papeles de mis arrestos y acabaremos con esto de una vez-¿arrestos? ¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Acaso salía con un criminal o algo así?

-lo siento, pero creo que te equivocaste de persona, yo no soy la sheriff-sin que lo hubiese visto venir, un rodillazo impactó en mi estómago, sacándome todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, fue tal el impacto que tampoco vi venir sus siguientes movimientos, me atrapó las muñecas por detrás de la espalda mientras me halaba del cabello hacia atrás.

-sé que no eres la sheriff, pero tu madre y tú son las únicas que pueden entrar en la comisaría sin tener que pedir permiso a nadie-sin esperar a que respondiera, prácticamente me subió a la fuerza al barco, el puente era un lugar grande y magníficamente impecable, aunque el interior del navío dejaba mucho que desear a la palabra "limpieza", parecía que habían pasado meces enteros de la última vez que alguien había pasado aunque sea una escoba, fui llevada hasta su camarote, el único lugar del interior que parecía mínimamente ordenado, y limpio, solo tenía un closet cerrado de dos cuerpos, una cama sin sabanas, una mesilla de luz a su lado, plagada con varios objetos corto-punzantes, y una silla de metal desnuda, sin miramientos y con movimientos agiles me ató los tobillos a las patas delanteras y las muñecas hacia arriba a los posa brazos-¿no te dijo tu mami que no jugaras con cuchillos?-me pregunto de forma burlesca mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por las marcas que adornaban la cara interna de mis antebrazos.

-púdrete-fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, malísima idea, su mano abierta en toda su extensión se estrelló con fuerza en mi mejilla, el golpe me hizo rebotar el cuello contra la silla y me dejó sorda del oído izquierdo por un buen rato.

-eso no era lo que quería escuchar-me dijo armándose con un afilado bisturí-ahora, haremos un pequeño jueguito-me dijo pasando el filo del instrumento quirúrgico por mi rostro-te haré varias preguntas, y por cada respuesta que no me guste, te lo hare saber en tu piel-el primer corte fue sobre una de las cicatrices de mi brazo derecho, con terror mi mirada se intercalaba de la herida abierta a Killian-veo que ahora me tienes miedo-se reía entre dientes-es mejor así. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde están esos malditos papeles?-solo pude negar esperando el siguiente ataque de su parte-respuesta incorrecta-su rostro inexpresivo me dio mucho más miedo que su sonrisa sardónica, sin mediar palabra alguna clavó el filoso cuchillo en la palma de mi mano hasta atravesarla por completo, regodeándose de mi grito de dolor.

-¡maldito bastardo! ¡Cuando salga de aquí vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido!-las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no le quería dar el gusto de verme débil y vulnerable.

-¿y cómo cumplirás si no puedes ni siquiera desatar esos nudos?-su mano se fue hacia mi cuello y apretó con fuerza, me estaba estrangulando sin compasión, la vista se me nublaba, mis pulmones ardían como si los hubiesen prendido en llamas, podía sentir cada falange de su mano clavándose sin piedad en mi piel, intenté articular algo para que soltada el agarre, pero mis cuerdas vocales estaban bloqueadas, sentía que perdía la conciencia, hasta que súbitamente me soltó-te necesito despierta, querida, de nada me sirves inconsciente-sin preámbulos clavó el afilado objeto en mi otra mano atravesándola también, el grito no se hizo esperar, era un infierno que al parecer no acabaría nunca para mí-solo era para despertarte, cariño, ya sabes lo que dicen, el dolor te ayuda a saber que estas vivo-cuando se cansó de usar el bisturí, tomó otro instrumento de la mesa, un pequeño cortador de cutículas, lo conocía muy bien, porque lo usaba casi todos los días, no pecaba de vanidosa o narcisista, pero me gustaba arreglarme y verme bien en mi trabajo-ahora iremos a otro nivel-ubicó el cortador bajo la uña del dedo índice derecho y de un golpe en seco me la arrancó, el dolor era fulminante y horripilante-¿ahora vas a cooperar?.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡No tengo esos papeles y no sé dónde están!-cansado de esa repetitiva respuesta tomó un pedazo de cinta adhesiva y me cubrió la boca.

-no me gustan los gritos, y lo sabes-pasaban las horas y las heridas de mi cuerpo iba aumentando de número, hasta ese momento no tenía uñas en las manos, mis brazos presentaban múltiples cortes y moretones, mi cuello estaba intercalado en colores rojo, blanco y azul, mi abdomen descubierto y sin protección estaba marcado con infinidades de puntos humeantes hechos por cigarrillos que él apoyaba en mi piel y aún faltaba algo más, según él, antes de terminar-esto no tiene por qué ser así, Ruby-me dijo pasándome un trapo húmedo en el rostro en un gesto compasivo, que para mí, ya casi inconsciente y mareada por la pérdida de sangre, era una fanfarronada-solo dime lo que quiero saber y podrás irte-la humedad del agua en el paño se mezcla con la sangre que brota de mi frente, nariz y labios, creo que me perforó un pulmón porque me costaba respirar-por mí, podemos seguir todo el día y la noche, y cuando me canse de ti, iré por uno de esos bastarditos que llamas hermanos-antes de seguir hablando sacó una vara de metal con una afilada punta que clavó en mi hombro derecho hasta tocar el respaldo de metal de la silla-y les haré exactamente lo mismo que a ti-el dolor agonizante era peor que atravesar los siete infiernos juntos, pero aún no estaba del todo vencida, estaba convencida que alguien en la casa se daría cuenta de mi larga ausencia y me buscarían, solo esperaba estar viva cuando me encontrasen.

-ponles una mano encima, y te juro que te mato-lo último que recuerdo antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca, fue un gruñido gutural que salía de su boca.

Fue la peor tortura que haya vivido en años, mis brazos, piernas, estomago, inclusive el pecho y las piernas estaba plagados de cortes y hematomas sangrantes que ese maldito me había ocasionado en más de cinco horas de interrogatorio exhaustivo, las palmas de mis manos estaban atravesadas como las de Jesús en la crucifixión, el ojo derecho completamente morado e hinchado, imposible de abrir, el labio inferior parecía a punto de reventar, le herida de mi hombro aún abierta emanaba sangre como una pequeña fuente, el cuello presentaba un fuerte color rojo marcando cinco dedos largos.

Sentía la garganta completamente seca cuando desperté, parecía que se había ido dejándome sola, había en el aire un fuerte olor a gasolina y madera quemada, algo hizo clic en mi cerebro, si él no estaba significaba que había ido por Henry y Mary Margaret, y si olía a quemado seguramente había prendido fuego al barco conmigo dentro, iba a morir, y nadie podría encontrar mi cadáver, era lo que pensaba antes de lanzar un grito de impotencia y volver a perder la conciencia, pero lo que no sabía, era que desde hacía rato, me estaban buscando gracias a la paranoia de mi madre.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ES ESTE FIC, PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA, LA VIDA DE UNIVERSITARIA ES MUY ABSORBENTE.**

 **les comunico que los cinco primeros reviews estarán en el siguiente cap, junto con las respuestas de las preguntas que quieran hacerme, y recuerden que dentro de poco seguiré con CORA Y EVA, DOS REINAS DEL AMOR VERDADERO.**

POV EMMA:

Ese modo de salir huyendo de Ruby no era normal, algo debía estar pasando entre ese tipejo con complejos de personajes de cuento de hadas y mi hija, aun me preguntaba tantas cosas sobre él, algo me decía que ya lo conocía de antes, pero no recordaba de que, trataba de hacer memoria, pero si era completamente sincera, a veces tenia memoria de pez en algunos aspectos.

-¿hace cuánto que ellos dos salen?-al darme la vuelta me encontré con una molesta Gina de brazos cruzados , a mi parecer se veía muy sexy en esa pose de mujer dominante, vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y de puños desabotonados y doblados, los primeros botones de su cuello mostrando una mínima parte de su sostén blanco de encaje, un pantalón de pana negro de cintura alta y estrecha, de tobillos holgados y al vuelo, rodeado por un cinturón de medio fino de cuero, para terminar con su exquisita vestimenta de ese día, unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja de quince centímetros que la hacía media cabeza más alta que yo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios, pintados de rojo intenso resaltando esa preciosa cicatriz de su labio, estaban en rictus de disgusto, conocía muy bien esa cara, era exactamente la misma cuando metíamos la pata en la secundaria y me recriminaba que vivía metiéndonos en problemas-te hice una pregunta, Emma Swan, quiero una respuesta-oh uh, ahí estaba ese tono, si hubiese sido su hija seguramente no habría esperado para dejarme la retaguardia tan caliente como un carbón al rojo vivo.

-creo que si llevo bien la cuenta…medio año-seguía sin abandonar esas sexy pero peligrosa postura de madre cabreada.

-¿no crees que es un "poquito" mayor para nuestra hija?-si hubiese sido posible, el corazón se me hubiese salido del pecho literalmente de entre las costillas, mi mujer no podía ser más perfecta para mí-¿en qué cabeza cabe dejar salir a una jovencita de tan solo diecisiete años con un hombre que le dobla la edad?-realmente, si éramos del todo sinceras, había hecho de todo para evitar que esos dos se juntarán, desde castigarla sin salir, hasta incluso casi tapiar su ventana para que dejara sus escapadas nocturnas, pero tenía el carácter rebelde de los Swan, y eso ya no se podía cambiar.

-es su vida, Regina, no podemos decirle con quien salir y con quien no, solo podemos apoyarla y si cae, estar ahí para frenar el golpe-de repente pude ver como caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar como un león enjaulado, farfullando palabras inentendibles, gesticulaba furiosamente como si quisiera espantar insectos que volaban a su alrededor-mi amor, cálmate-si las mirada matasen yo no estaría contando esta historia.

-¿te has puesto a pensar si ese hombre es el adecuado? Es solo una niña…y el…le dobla la edad, por dios Emma, ¿acaso lo conoces bien? ¿Y si es un violador? ¿O un drogadicto?-si existiera el premio de mamá gallina, seguramente, se lo hubiesen otorgado a Regina. Esa mujer tenía el instinto sobreprotector bien encendido y sin botón de apagado-juro que si le toca un solo cabello de su cabecita, lo descuartizo-ojala el pobre nunca la hubiese conocido, créanme, no querrían ver a una Regina Mills cabreada y con el instinto maternal a tope.

-antes de pronosticar la futura muerte de ese capullo, ¿Por qué en lo que Ruby arregla sus cosas personales, salimos al parque con los niños?-los pequeños estaba más que entusiasmados al ver que preparábamos una cesta de picnic, Henry parecía una criajo de seis años mientras que su hermana Mary Margaret no podía borrarse su sonrisa radiante al verlo tan feliz.

-míralos, nunca antes los había visto tan excitados-el parque estaba repleto de familias y niños corriendo de aquí para allá. Pero por más que viera a los pequeños jugar, no se me quitaba la sensación de que algo andaba realmente mal, no podía concentrarme en la conversación con Regina ni en los sándwiches que estaba comiendo, a tal punto que me llegué a comer, inconscientemente, uno de crema de maíz y huevo, la combinación más horrible que puede existir en el universo.

-Emma-su voz se escuchaba lejana-Emma ¡Emma!-al volver en mi misma, pude ver que chasqueaba los dedos delante de mi cara-¿me estas escuchando?-su rostro se veía contrariado y signos de preocupación y dudas aparecieron en sus ojos castaños y profundos.

-sí, sí, lo siento…estoy algo perdida en mi mente-ella asintió, algo insegura, y es que desde que éramos niñas, nunca fui muy buena mintiendo, en especial a ella.

-Mary Margaret y Henry quieren ir por un helado, ¿sabes si la heladería de Ingrid sigue abierta?-los mejores helados del pueblo eran de la heladería "Frozen", y más porque los nombres de los sabores no eran cotidianos u obvios, sino completamente exóticos, como por ejemplo, "pétalos de rosa" el sabor favorito de mi hija, era una extraña combinación de fresa, arándanos, moras, cerezas negras y crema de leche, y el sabor y la textura al comerlo, le daba mucha justicia al nombre.

-vamos niños, a la mejor heladería que hay en el mundo-a pesar de querer demostrar calma y serenidad, la ansiedad me estaba ganando la partida.

Había pasado media hora, seis llamadas hechas al celular de Ruby, y no me lo cogía, esto era muy extraño, mi hija era de las personas que siempre llevaba el teléfono pegado a ella y encendido, además de saber que no tenía muchos contactos a quienes llamar, salvo a la comisaría, a Graham y a mí, por cuestiones de desconfianza.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, como era provisto Ingrid se lanzó a los brazos de Regina, haciéndole infinidad de preguntas "¿Cómo era posible que hubiese vuelto?" "que estaba tan hermosa como siempre" "¿Qué si esta vez se quedaba?" Ingrid siempre tuvo predilección por su pequeña "Gina" desde que éramos niñas, incluso se sorprendió al ver a los hijos de esta y comprobar que "tenían el mismo encanto y dulzura que su madre"

-Ingrid, antes de seguir atosigando a mi novia a nuestros pequeños, ¿podrías tomar nuestros pedidos?-la rubia mujer presentaba un rubor que rivalizaba con las manzanas de nuestro árbol.

-muy bien, asumo que tú Emma, vas a querer una supernova-otro nombre exótico y difícil de entender, pero era una combinación también, de chocolate, trocitos de almendra y más chocolate, con mermelada de leche -y nubes de azúcar-el titulo lo decía todo, no era necesario explicación alguna-y ustedes niños ¿Qué van a querer? No se preocupen, corre por cuenta de la casa.

-no lo puedo creer, todavía tienes la explosión de manzana-los ojos re Regina brillaban, como la primera vez que probó su sabor favorito, y el único que comía al comprar un helado de Ingrid.

-desde luego, desde que te fuiste, jamás lo quité, ¿quieres las dos bolas con el barquillo de crema batida?

Sin prestarle mucha atención, le envié un mensaje a Graham, pidiéndole que hiciera una búsqueda de mi hija con su supuesto novio. Como todo adjunto, se dispuso a realizar la pesquisa con rapidez.

Las llamadas ya me parecían inútiles, pero aun no dejaba de marcar al celular de mi desaparecida lobita, como me gustaba llamarla, pero seguía enviándome a buzón.

Luego de estar media hora decidiendo que iban a tomar, yo llamando como loca al teléfono de Ruby y ser enviada al buzón. Recibí la llamada que ninguna madre debería escuchar.

El nombre de Graham Humbert se leía en el led de mi teléfono, me disculpé con Regina y los pequeños, atendí la llamada afuera esperando que fueran buenas noticias.

-Sheriff Swan-la voz de mi compañero no se oía nada bien, se podía distinguir el crepitar de algo incendiándose del otro lado de fondo-tiene que venir al muelle, es urgente-sin avisarle a Regina o a los pequeños, salí corriendo al punto de encuentro que me había dicho mi adjunto.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas, las patrullas de la comisaría estaban bloqueando el paso a los curiosos, los bomberos estaban apagando un gran incendio de algo que parecía una pequeña embarcación, lo que me sorprendió fue reconocerla, era el pequeño navío del disque novio de mi hija.

Mi peor pesadilla se confirmó, cuando de entre las llamas, un oficial de bomberos, uniformado, salió con alguien en sus brazos, inconsciente, herida, cubierta de hollín y cenizas, sus ropas estaban carbonizadas y casi no tenía nada encima, podía verse que tenía múltiples heridas lacerantes y que había perdido la conciencia por pérdida de sangre.

Un oficial intentaba quitarme de la escena, tal vez porque ya sabía que esa joven era mi hija, lo que me extrañaba, era no ver en ningún sitio a ese patán, admirador de los piratas del caribe.

-Emma, vete, no es seguro-Graham intentaba que entrara al coche patrulla, pero mis pies no me obedecían, se habían quedado clavados al piso, incapaz de querer creer que esa joven a la que intentaban estabilizar, echada en una camilla, con una máscara de oxígeno que le cubría desde la nariz hasta el mentón, era mi nena.

No recuerdo como llegué al hospital, solo veía todo a mí alrededor como una mera observadora, vi como bajaban a Ruby de la ambulancia, los enfermeros gritaban algo que me era imposible entender, traté de seguirlos, pero una mujer me retuvo antes de que entraran al quirófano. La luz que indicaba que era una cirugía de emergencia estaba encendida y seguramente no se apagaría en mucho tiempo.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentada, en la sala de espera, solo me di cuenta de mi entorno cuando sentí la voz de Regina llamándome, y efectivamente en la puerta estaba ella, junto a los pequeños, sus miradas estaban cargadas de dudas y preocupación.

Por primera vez, sentí que realmente me podía derrumbar con tan solo un soplo de aire, y esa vez, ya no tenía a mi pequeña para sostenerme de los hombros como siempre.

-Emma-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sin decirle nada, mi cuerpo se lanzó a sus brazos como si tuviera vida propia, por primera vez, me permitía ser débil ante otros.

Desde que mi pequeña tenía uso de razón, me había convertido en su ángel de la guarda, su confidente, su pilar y viceversa. La impotencia me carcomía desde mi pecho, hubiera podido evitar que algo le sucediera, pero la sobreestimé y las consecuencias de mis estúpidas e irresponsables decisiones, me golpeaban como el gran martillo de la justicia

-ella va a estar bien, vamos a encontrar a quien le hizo esto.

 **COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y QUE SUGERENCIAS ME DARÍAN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	9. Chapter 9

**PERDÓNENME LA TARDANZA EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, PERO CON EL CORTE DE INTERNET Y LA FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, ME FUE MUY DIFÍCIL TERMINARLO, PERO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ LO TIENEN.**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTÉ AL ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODO LOS LECTORES QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, LE PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y ME MANDAN ESOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME SIGUEN ALENTANDO A ESCRIBIR CADA DÍA MAS.**

 **Y PARA TERMINAR, AQUÍ ESTÁN LAS RESPUESTAS DE LAS SUGERENCIAS Y REVIEWS DE QUIENES ME ESCRIBIERON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

 **Love Girl: espero qque haya alcanzado las espectativas de tus deseos y que te siga gustando.**

 **evazqueen:aqui tienes el cap 9, espero que te siga gustando y que no pierdas el interes en cada capitulo.**

 **Gorgino: tus deseos se han hecho realidad, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

POV REGINA:

Ver a Emma tan vulnerable me hizo darme cuenta de más cosas que estaban a plena vista, pero que no había vislumbrado con claridad, Emma era casi parecida a Ruby, dos pequeñas nubes de terciopelo, envueltas en duros cascarones resquebrajados, madre e hija, que no tenían en quienes apoyarse, salvo entre ellas. Pero, ahora, las cosas iban a cambiar, no podíamos seguir con esto, Emma ya no tenía que tirar la cuerda sola, teníamos hacerlo juntas, éramos una familia, ya no estábamos divididos.

Recuerdo que sentimos que las horas no pasaban, parecía que el reloj se hubiera detenido, las enfermeras pasaban en frente de nosotros, pero no nos daban ninguna noticia de Ruby, Emma estaba más que estresada, si no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro haría un enorme hoyo en el piso.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?-Emma ya no podía más de los nervios y yo ya no podía más de la angustia, ¿Cómo era posible que en la noche anterior le hubiera cepillado el cabello mientras estuviéramos hablando juntas, y ahora estaba sentada esperando noticias suyas que no llegaban?

-Emma, tranquilízate, estas asustando a nuestros hijos-Mary Margaret movía la pierna izquierda de manera constante y nerviosa, mientras que Henry se mordía las uñas de la mano derecha, ya que en la izquierda no le quedaba que morder.

-familiares de Ruby Regina Swan Mills-casi se me cayó la mandíbula al saber que Emma le había puesto mi nombre como segundo nombre de su primogénita, pero ese momento no era idóneo para reprocharle o reclamarle por eso.

El médico que nos había llamado, era un viejo amigo nuestro de la segundaria, se había ido del pueblo a estudiar medicina a Boston por pedido de su padre apenas había terminado el último año del instituto, un hombre de cabello cobrizo, casi rubio, corto, pegado al cráneo con un pequeño flequillo que le cubría media frente, de piel pálida, traslucida, de ojos azules como el cielo mismo, nunca fue un muchacho realmente alto al verme desde abajo pude comprobar que no había cambiado mucho…o tal vez era porque estaba usando mis zapatos de tacón-vaya Regina, ya me parecía que volverías con tu enamorada, los rumores corren rápido por Storybrooke.

-While, no estamos de humor para tus comentarios sarcásticos-Emma apenas era reconocible en ese momento, sus pupilas dilatadas como las de un gato, su rostro enrojecido tanto por el llanto como por la falta de paciencia, su cabello algo revuelto de tanto frotárselo, un tic nervioso muy común de ella.

-lo siento, sheriff, el caso de Ruby es realmente impactante, presenta una contusión craneana a causa de un golpe en la base de la nuca, el cual seguro la dejó inconsciente, posiblemente le deje alguna secuela en el sistema nervioso, tenía inflamación intracraneal, pero pudimos intervenir y reducir la hinchazón-si seguía con el diagnostico, Emma se desmayaría antes de que llegara al final-perdió más del cincuenta por ciento de su sangre, lo cual nos sorprende mucho, es uno de los pocos casos que sobrevive a una perdida tan grande, sin contar que casi se desangra por culpa de una laceración importante de una de las arterias principales que se encontraba en el hombro derecho, fue lo que más nos costó, la herida tardará mucho tiempo en cerrar, pero con los cuidados adecuados, se recuperará-tuve que tomar a Emma de los hombros, estaba temblando como si estuviéramos a cinco grados bajo cero de temperatura-sheriff Swan, ¿necesita sentarse?.

-es mucha información para ella-Víctor al parecer comprendía la situación, así que se acercó a la temblorosa rubia que era mi novia, se sentó junto a ella y me pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Emma, no tienes de que preocuparte, vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlas-parecía desconectada, ida, pero la razón era bastante obvia, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a cuatro enfermeros, dos guiando la camilla que llevaba a una sedada joven, conectada a un respirador y una bolsa de suero en su mano izquierda y una bolsa de sangre tipo A+ en la mano derecha, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una gruesa venda blanca, sus brazos también estaban cubiertos, desde los hombros hasta los dedos, las piernas también estaba cubiertas y dudaba que su abdomen quedara libre.

Una de las enfermeras anotaba los signos vitales mientras que otra vigilaba que nada se desconectara del cuerpo de la paciente.

-muy bien Dr. While, todo en orden-esa mujer, de cabellera larga, ondulada y cobriza casi pelirroja, ojos verde oliva, y piel pálida, la conocía, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, habíamos perdido contacto por completo desde el mismo día que me habían obligado a casarme.

La introdujeron a una habitación, ninguno de los cuatro perdimos el tiempo en esperar a que nos dieran permiso, apenas la camilla ingresó al cuarto, nos metimos tras ella.

-disculpen, pero no pueden estar aquí-apenas me vio quedó anonadada-Regina

-hola hermanita-el abrazo que me dio casi me rompió las costillas, agradecí que estuviéramos en un hospital porque pensaba que necesitaría una radiografía para ver cuantas me había roto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Él te hizo algo? ¿Cómo escapaste?

-¿Qué pregunta te respondo primero?-lo único que nos hizo darnos cuenta de que aún no estábamos solas, fueron los sollozos de Emma, era realmente desgarrador verla en ese deplorable estado-Emma-me senté a su lado dejando que llorara en mi pecho-tranquila, mírala, estará bien, es nuestra chica fuerte-le di una mirada significativa a Zelena, necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente-niños, quédense con su madre hasta que yo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?-salí detrás de Zelena rumbo a la cafetería del hospital, esperé unos minutos a que ella trajera dos vasos térmicos de café y se sentara frente a mí en una de las mesas, era como cuando éramos adolescentes y le pedía consejos para conquistar a Emma, siempre sabía que decirme para ayudarme.

-me hiciste mucha falta estos años, hermanita-las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, no sabía si podría soportar ver a alguien más llorar ese día, con mi pulgar le limpié la mejilla de la lagrima solitaria que patinó hasta casi su barbilla.

-pero ya estoy aquí, no me voy a ninguna parte-su sonrisa estaba algo floja, como si dudara de mis palabras-Zelena, necesito de tu ayuda, quiero ayudar a Emma y a Ruby-su taza estaba casi vacía cuando la dejó sobre la mesa.

-no lo sé Regina, sé que quieres buscar al que dañó a la hija de Emma…pero, esto está mal-mi puño se estrelló contra la madera.

-¿Cuántas veces las viste en este lugar? ¿Cuántas heridas viste en sus cuerpos? Seguramente más de lo que verás el resto de tu vida, ¿acaso estuvo bien que me obligaran a casarme a la fuerza? ¿Qué me sacaran de mi hogar y me alejaran de la gente que amo? Puedo decirte que él fue igual que el miserable de Neal-mis uñas estaban haciendo mella en mis palmas al recordar al bastardo de Leopold-tengo cicatrices que jamás me harán olvidar el calvario que mis hijos, tus sobrinos, niños inocentes, y yo vivimos durante más de quince años, te puedo jurar, que esas dos que están en esa habitación la pasaron mucho peor, y tú me vienes a decir que "no está bien" perfecto, quédate de brazos cruzados, pero el que mis hijos y yo estemos aquí, vivos, se lo debemos a ellas dos-ya no tenía nada más que decirle, si ella no me iba a echar una mano, lo haría sola, pero no permitiría que ese hijo de puta quedara libre de castigo alguno.

Estaba por irme, pero, al pasar por su lado, sentí como tomaba mi muñeca.

-hice un juramento hipocrático, pero, sé de quién puede ayudarte sin problemas, necesitarás un compañero que pueda cubrirte las espaldas-con una simple nota dirigía al remitente, me envió a la vieja tienda de antigüedades y empeño.

Estaba abierto, solo entré, y esperé que me atendieran.

-buenas noches… ¿la conozco señorita?- el hombre que se presentaba delante de mí, detrás del mostrador no había cambiado en casi nada desde la última vez que lo había visto, Rumpel Gold, orgulloso propietario de su tienda de antigüedades y rarezas, hombre mayor, caballero de cabello largo, liso y cano hasta los hombros, piel pálida, casi traslucida, ojos hundidos y castaños oscuros, nariz de puente recto y grande, labios finos y rosados que casi siempre estaban resquebrajados, aun vestía como todo un gran señor con camisas claras, de mangas largas y puños de abotonados dobles y corbata oscura, con un traje de sastre oscuro o negro de chaqueta con hombreras y solapas grandes, y pantalones de pana, gasa o algodón, y para terminar su vestimenta unos zapatos de punta de metal bien lustrados. Aun llevaba su fiel y confiable bastón, que lo sostenía en su eterna cojera.

-tanto tiempo sin verte, tío Rumpel-su rostro de estupefacción no tenía precio alguno, como pudo, rodeó el mostrador cojeando con su bastón, me veía de pies a cabeza como si fuera un alienígena o un fantasma.

-¿Regina? ¿Cómo es posible?-su abrazo me trajo hermosos recuerdos de mi infancia a su lado, cuanta falta me había hecho este dulce hombre que me había enseñado tanto, tardes enteras enseñándome cosas que mis padres no querían que aprendiera, lengua de señas, braille, la antigua escritura de los jeroglíficos, su esposa Mila era como la tía que nunca había tenido, enseñándome a navegar, a pescar y a orientarme por las estrellas en un bosque-creí que era solo un rumor…pero aquí estás-aún tenía ese peculiar aroma a hierba buena y a tabaco para pipa.

-necesito tu ayuda…algo sucedió a Ruby…-antes de que pudiese continuar con el relato, el me frenó.

-déjame adivinar, ese novio de cuarta que tiene-¿es que todo el pueblo sabia lo del novio de Ruby menos yo?-siempre supe que no era para ella-le conté todo lo sucedido con detalles y sin omisión-se dónde podemos encontrarlo-aun poseía ese bello vehículo Ford Anglia modelos 83 de color negro que siempre se lo había pedido para dar una vuelta, cosa que siempre me había negado.

El encontrarlo fue bastante sencillo, siempre se encerraba a beber en un antro de mala muerte llamado "rabbit holl", emboscarlo fue pan comido, lo complicado fue llevarlo a los almacenes abandonados donde nadie podría molestarnos, ni escuchar los gritos de ese desgraciado cuando estuviera soportando su castigo. No me pregunten como conseguimos someterlo, porque hasta hoy en día, me sigue sorprendiendo que el señor Gold hubiese traído lo necesario para comenzar con el calvario de "Killian Jones".

Lo atamos a un poste de madera que se hallaba casi roído por la humedad y el moho, estaba bastante desorientado por el elevado nivel de alcohol en su sangre, apenas si se daba cuenta a medias de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-muy bien, ahora empecemos, no creo que necesite de su ropa-con unas afiladas tijeras y una presteza que no demostraba su edad, hizo girones la ropa de mal gusto de cuero que traía el alcohólico encima, dejándolo solo en unos ridículos bóxeres negros con rayas blancas horizontales, lo más difícil fue quitarle esas espantosas botas de caña alta, estaban casi pegadas a su piel-hay que despertarlo, dudo que sirva de algo que esté inconsciente.

-está ebrio, tanto alcohol lo dejó en K.O-sin decir nada, sacó de su bolsillo una extraña pastilla de algo que parecía ibuprofeno o algo así.

-recuerdo que esto quita cualquier sustancia toxica del cuerpo…mejor apártate, querida, no querrás que algo asqueroso te salpique-y efectivamente, luego de forzar la píldora en la garganta de ese infeliz, devolvió todo el asqueroso contenido de su estómago, probablemente, la mayoría era puro alcohol y bilis, aunque no quería pararme a averiguarlo, tenía una tarea más importante entre mis prioridades que averiguar que había consumido mi futura víctima.

Estaba completamente desorientado, apenas si podía fijar la vista en un punto en sí.

-¿do…dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estoy atado? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-mi cómplice había desaparecido de mi lado para reaparecer con un cubo lleno de agua que echó sobre nuestro secuestrado-¿Por qué fue eso?

-porque apestabas a alcohol y vomito-Gold se fue de nuevo, al poco tiempo volvió con un extraño maletín metálico, ya comenzaba a recordar porque la gente se mantenía alejada de este peculiar hombre, y es que siempre tenía las cosas más raras a mano, como por ejemplo, los artilugios que encontré dentro de la susodicha maleta de mano.

De la valija, había distintos artilugios corto punzantes, como distintos cuchillos, dagas, había también, largos y afilados palillos para brochetas, bisturíes agujas hipodérmicas, cinta adhesiva, un cinturón (que no sabía para que lo podría utilizar), un pequeño set de cuidado de las uñas, unas pinzas de picos dentados, unos parches de silicona con ventosas y por ultimo un equipo de electrodos de emergencia para cortes de luz.

-por favor…no entiendo… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué quieren de mí?-no sabía si podía controlarme, apenas le veía los ojos, me imaginaba lo que Ruby habría sufrido en sus malditas manos, la sangre me hervía como si en lugar de sangre me recorriera lava en las venas. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.

Rumpel Gold me llevó la delantera y le tomó la barbilla causándole una mueca de dolor, que causó una amarga sensación de placer irónico.

-yo te lo diré, mi querido "amigo", estas aquí para cumplir con tu castigo-sin esperar nada más, tomé uno de los afilados bisturíes entre mis dedos, causando que nuestro "invitado" tragara grueso, suponiendo lo que le esperaba.

-no espero que lo comprendas, siendo como eres, es normal que te hagas esas preguntas "¿Dónde estoy?" "¿Qué quieren de mí?" "¿Por qué hacen esto?", la respuesta es muy fácil, justicia-el hombre me veía como si estuviese hablando en chino básico-sí, querido, justicia por lo que le hiciste a Ruby Swan, la hija de la sheriff del pueblo, y también MI hija-su reacción me vino completamente de sorpresa, esperaba a que se justificara, tartamudeara, o mintiera diciendo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Pero contrariamente a todo lo esperado, se echó a reír descaradamente soltando una carcajada déspota, sin importar que estuviese casi desnudo, con las manos y pies atados y a punto de ser torturado para luego ser posiblemente asesinado "por accidente".

-esa zorra se merecía todo lo que le hice, y ahora que se quién eres, cuando salga de aquí, te haré lo mismo, tus hijos te seguirán, pero ustedes no tendrán tanta suerte-la ira me corroía por dentro, y sin manejar mis actos, empuñe el bisturí con la hija hacia debajo de mi mano, el objeto atravesó la palma izquierda del infeliz, cortó hueso, tendones y quedó firmemente clavado en la viga, sacando un aullido de verdadero dolor de su garganta.

-¿Qué se siente estar en el lugar de victima?-le pregunté ignorando sus gritos de agonía-¿te gusta?

Al parecer se negaba hablar pero su mirada estaba llena de rencor, ira, arrogancia, desafío, rabia contenida en un silencio necio e innecesario.

Quería oírlo despotricar, llorar, suplicar, como tal vez lo había hecho Ruby.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes, perra?-sentí como mi boca se elevaba en una sonrisa sardónica.

-he, tranquilo, no te preocupes, recién estamos comenzando con la función-tomé otro bisturí e hice lo mismo que con el primero, regocijándome de ese grito agudo casi afónico que soltó.

-querida, mis oídos ya no son tan resistentes como antes, deberías ponerle algo en la boca para callarlo-aún seguía viéndome de esa manera depredadora, pero tenía que darse cuenta que, él no tenía la sartén por el mango, sino que se había quemado por completo con el aceite hirviendo.

Corté un pedazo de cinta adhesiva aislante con los dientes y le cubrí la boca con ella.

-¿sabes?, en algunas culturas, aun se castiga con el código de Hammurabi, ya sabes, la que dice "ojos por ojo y diente por diente", y me fascina esa ley, poder pagar a quien agredió a alguien, con la misma moneda ¿no te parecer interesante?-no me respondió, no podía.

Esta vez comenzaría la verdadera tortura, lenta, sanguinaria, haría que el desgraciado me suplicara por su muerte.

Si, tal vez estaba loca, desquiciada, pero no era por simple sadismo, no, era sed de venganza, venganza por uno de los míos, dejaría un mensaje en claro a todo aquel que quisiera meterse con mi gente, "si te metes con ellos, te metes conmigo".

Tío Rumpel me ayudó a encender el generador de emergencia, desprendí el plástico protector de dos parches de conducción y se los pegué en las cienes, para finalizar la tarea, tomé dos cables y los conecté a las pinzas dentadas para posteriormente conectarlas a los parches.

-esto es como una alarma despertadora, si te sientes cansado, solo tengo que darte un ligero toque de corriente, y estarás despabilado en un santiamén-Rumpel Gold, a pesar de ser el padre del vástago que había hecho sufrir a Emma y Ruby, se veía que tenía un gran apego y cariño por ellas dos, sino no estaría ahí parado sin hacer nada para ayudar al "pirata".

-Regina, no sé porque le estas explicando todo a este miserable, deberías dejar el dialogo para alguien con quien te agrade tener una conversación.

-tú me enseñaste que hay que ser educada e informativa con todo lo que expongo, sería una grosería no describirle los detalles a nuestro invitado.

En cuatro horas, habíamos producido, trecientos sesenta y dos cortes en todo su cuerpo, cuarenta y tres descargas de mínimo voltaje, apenas podía respirar, sus heridas estaban enrojecidas e hinchadas, sus manos habían estado clavadas como Jesucristo en la crucifixión, tío Rumpel se había encargado de abrir su boca a lo último y uno por uno sacarle los dientes de raíz, (si nunca han visto una endodoncia o una extracción en el dentista, tienen mucha suerte, no querrán quedar traumados de por vida) y con una pequeña pina de depilación y con habilidades de manos rápidas, había retirado las diez uñas de sus manos, dejándolas en carnes vivas.

Sin contar que él me había instruido en todo el trayecto de donde cortar y a que profundidad, era como si tuviera años de experiencia para enseñarme a como ser victimaria.

-creo que es momento de dar el golpe final, Regina-me dijo tío Rumpel cambiando los parches de las cienes del semi inconsciente despojo de lo que alguna vez había sido un remedo de hombre.

Subí la potencia del generador y mandé la última descarga que le pararía el corazón para siempre, vi cómo se retorcía como un vil gusano a punto de ser aplastado, de sus cabellos casi incinerados salía un apestoso y hediondo humo negro, sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas mientras su boca sangrante y desdentada soltaba el último grito de su vida. Luego de varios minutos, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas miraban vacíos hacia el techo, su boca había quedado abierta grotescamente y su lengua se estaba hinchando, dejando en evidencia que los vasos sanguíneos estaban llevando los últimos tramos de sangre a un órgano que había dejado de latir, para siempre.

Rumpel Gold me ordenó que me fuera a casa a cambiarme de ropa y estar con mi familia, me dijo que él se haría cargo del cadáver y que no me preocupara, sinceramente eso era en lo último que pensaba.

Pensando en Emma y los niños, me embargó una terrible vergüenza y terror, Emma estaría realmente furiosa por mi larga desaparición, y no le podía decir que había hecho.

Mi conciencia me martirizaba sin cansancio en lo que tomaba un baño y me cambiaba para volver al hospital ¿me había convertido en lo que había temido desde que me habían obligado a casarme? ¿Acaso era como él? Pero luego lo recordé, Ruby, Emma, Mary Margaret, y Henry, lo había hecho por ellos, por una justa razón, protegerlos, que nada les volviera a hacer daño, y sin remordimientos, me hice la promesa interna, de que lo volvería a hacer si alguien los dañara, no importaba a que costo, protegería a mi familia con uñas y dientes.

 **COMENTEN Y DIGAN QUE LES PARECIÓ. NO PROMETO NADA, PERO TRATARÉ DE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO, SI ES QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL TIEMPO ME LO PERMITEN.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LAMENTO TANTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO TIEMPO, PERO COMO YA LO SABEN, VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE, POCO TIEMPO Y MUCHO ESTUDIO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI ME HA ENCANTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **DENTRO DE POCO, SE DESCUBRIRÁ LA VERDAD DE "LA FAMILIA SE REENCUENTRA"**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, LES QUIERO AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A AQUELLOS QUE ME ESCRIBEN ESOS ALENTADORES Y HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE SIEMPRE LOGRAN SACARME UNA ENORME SONRISA Y SUBIRME LOS ÁNIMOS AL CIELO, TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS Y LAS PONEN EN SUS FAVORITOS.**

POV RUBY:

Desperté en ese extraño lugar vacío y carente de color, no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿dónde estaba? ¿A dónde se había ido todo el mundo? ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Era el cielo? ¿Qué había sucedido? Tenía la mente completamente en blanco no comprendía nada, estaba completamente perdida, desorientada, asustada.

Lo único que traía encima era una especie de túnica blanca de mangas largas atada a la cintura y los pies completamente descalzos.

Estaba entrando en un estado de completa paranoia y pánico, no podía recordar nada…hasta que, como si hubiese sido un rayo a toda velocidad, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, Killian, ese maldito infeliz, torturándome, regocijándose de mi gran debilidad, el dolor doblegando mi cuerpo, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para defenderme, el miedo que me recorría cada fibra de mi ser, el olor a madera quemada y humo, mezclándose con el hedor de mi propia sangre derramada.

La sensación de desasosiego y desesperación volvieron a invadir mi pecho ¿y su ese bastardo había cumplido con su amenaza? ¿Y si mi familia estaba en peligro? Mis hermanos apenas eran criaturas que se estaban recuperando de un pasado realmente devastador, como para que otro hijo de puto les arruinara la vida.

Mis pulmones me ardían, podía sentir el sudor corriéndome por la frente y la espalda, no importaba a donde corriera, no había forma de salir de ese estúpido y agobiante lugar, a cualquier parte que mis piernas me llevasen, solo había blanco, donde quiera que mirase, no había otra cosa más que blancura.

-es inútil que sigas corriendo-al escuchar esa voz a mis espaldas, masculina, grave, tranquila, casi fría, me paralicé por completo. ¿Cómo era posible? Llevaba años, muerto y enterrado en el cementerio de Storybrooke. Me gire sobre mis talones, era tal cual como lo recordaba físicamente, alto, de mi misma estatura, tez algo bronceada, rostro ovalado, cabello castaño oscuro, al igual que el mío, pegado al cráneo, ojos café, nariz respingada y algo curvada en el puente, labios finos y algo oscurecidos. Al igual que yo, estaba vestido con una simple túnica blanca, pero a diferencia de mi falta de calzado, él estaba calzado con unas sandalias de estilo griego-has crecido, Ruby-me dijo intentando tocar mi cara, pero antes de que lo consiguiera le tomé la muñeca y casi se la tuerzo, de no haber sido porque al parecer previó mis movimientos y se soltó tan fácil como si fuese un simple juego.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Acaso acabé en el infierno contigo?-sin siquiera decirme nada, movió su mano señalando con su dedo índice, detrás de mí, aparecieron tres puertas de madera, idénticas, apenas si tenían el picaporte, eran rusticas y sencillas.

-he venido a guiarte, puedes ver tres opciones de una vida que tu quisieras, pero tendrás que elegir solo una, opta bien, porque no podrás volver atrás con la decisión que tomes-antes de que pudiera discutirle, desapareció como un soplo de aire.

La primera puerta, estaba a mi izquierda, se abrió de repente, de su interior desprendía una segadora luz resplandecientemente blanca, sentí que algo me tiraba de los brazos hacia ella mientras una ráfaga de viento helado me abrazaba como si quisiera asfixiarme.

Cuando la luz casi segadora se desvaneció, aparecí en el descansillo de mi casa, todo parecía normal, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que esa no era mi casa o mi realidad, ¿Cómo? Fácil, al verme en el espejo que estaba cerca de la entrada, pude ver el gran cambio de mi aspecto. Mi cabello había sido cortado hasta llegar un poquito más debajo de los hombros, lo tenía medio recogido en un peinado de media coleta de caballo, no había siquiera el mínimo rastro de las gruesas mechas rojo fuego que tan orgullosamente me había hecho yo sola.

Mi ropa no era la misma de siempre, si me veía concretamente, me parecía a una versión más joven de Regina, tenía puesto una camisa de seda de mangas cortas, verde agua, completamente abotonada hasta el cuello y el cuello perfectamente doblado, un pantalón de algodón, cintura estrecha y tobillos sueltos, y para acabarla, un par de botas negras de cuero, de caña baja y con pequeños y discretos cierres en los costados.

El salón había cambiado rotundamente, y no porque hubiese cambiado de lugar los muebles o el color de la pintura, sino porque, las paredes antes casi desnudas de fotos o cuadros, ahora estaban repletas de fotos de mamá, Regina y yo, lo sorprendente fue ver que no había ninguna foto de Neal, como si nunca hubiera existido en nuestras vidas, desde mi nacimiento, mi primera vez en una bicicleta, mi primer día en el preescolar, incluso en el primer torneo de artes marciales, ella estaba con nosotras, pero, no había pruebas de la existencia de Henry o de Mary Margaret, ellos tampoco estaban. Era bastante aterrador y extraño. Ninguno de ellos tres estaba en nuestras vidas, ¿en qué clase de mundo había caído? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría…o me dejaba de llamar Ruby…Regina Swan Mills.

-cariño ¿eres tú?-la voz de Regina me guió hacia la oficina que antes había sido de Neal, pero con la diferencia de que ya no estaba cerrada y polvorienta, la habían decorado con el estilo de marmolearla por completo, las cuatro paredes estaban revestidas con exquisitos azulejos de mármol blanco con moteado en negro, el piso era de mármol blanco espejado con pequeñas líneas negras que lo encuadraban perfectamente, el antiguo ventanal triple que daba al jardín delantero estaba cubierto por unas preciosas cortinas vintage en blanco y negro, junto a él, a cada lado había dos pilares cilíndricos negros que llegaban desde el piso hasta el techo, y por último, el escritorio parecía un hermoso altar católico, sus patas eran dos soportes rectangulares de color crema, que sostenían una enorme y pesada placa de mármol rectangular de bordes circulares en tono grisáceo.

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, pero por temor a molestarla golpee ligeramente, llamando su atención al instante.

-¿puedo pasar?-no sabía de donde venía esta sensación de inseguridad que yacía en mi pecho, pero quería deshacerme de ella inmediatamente.

-Ruby, corazón, pasa- no se veía igual que esa misma mañana, vestido gris de cuello en "V" su cabello elegantemente desordenado y los mismos zapatos kilométricos que la caracterizaban, de color del vestido, estaba sentada detrás del escritorio de piernas cruzadas en su silla de respaldo alto, con la espalda recta como una tabla y ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, parecía muy concentrada escribiendo en silencio.

-¿estás muy ocupada?-en serio me estaba exasperando esta actitud insegura y pacífica, yo no era así.

-sabes que nunca estoy ocupada para ti, vamos, siéntate y cuéntame… ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita para que estés tan tímida?-sabiendo que no me iba a creer, le expliqué de una forma rebuscada, en forma de un sueño, como era mi otra vida, incluyendo a mis hermanos, mis gustos, mi vestimenta, la habitación que tanto me había costado decorar por mí misma y por supuesto los reflejos de mi cabello.

Luego de haberme escuchado atentamente sin decir una sola palabra, se echó a reír abiertamente, a tal punto de saltarle las lágrimas. Como lo esperaba, me vio con esa extraña mirada que nunca había visto en ella, pero que tan familiar me parecía, de ojos dulces y comprensivos y sonrisa suave y delicada.

-creo que alguien ha estado viendo demasiado, la película de "efecto mariposa"-sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé escandalosamente, seguramente me veía como una fresa madura-vamos señorita soñadora, tu madre debe estar esperándonos en "Granni´s"-era el restaurante y hotel más famoso, por no decir también el único, del pueblo.

Cogió una chaqueta del perchero, me ayudó a ponérmela sobre los hombros y salimos al frio aire de la tarde. Se veía realmente relajada, y feliz, pero sabía que aún faltaba mucho en ese universo donde estaba, realmente quería volver a ver a Henry y Marie Margaret, me había pasado más de la mitad de mi vida escuchando sobre ellos, soñando con sus caritas, sus risas, estar a su lado para enseñarles todo lo que sabía, como toda buena hermana mayor haría…y ahora…no estaban conmigo.

La caminata había sido tranquila, relajada, pacífica y cómodamente callada. Observaba las calles tenuemente iluminadas con las luces de los postes y los locales cerrando por el horario de atención al público. Hasta que llegamos al pintoresco restaurante de Eugenia Lucas, alias Granny, como todo el pueblo la llamaba. Estaba hasta el tope de clientes, las mesas estaban llenas de personas familias, amigos, riendo, conversando, discutiendo amenamente, cuando entramos casi todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotras, muchas sonrisas se dirigían a Regina y la saludaban llamándola "alcaldesa Mills" ¿Cómo era posible? Que yo supiera el alcalde era mi abuelo Rumpel, ¿o es que había pasado el mandato a ella? Dejé esas preguntas de lado recordando que no estaba en casa, sino en otro…mundo.

-ahí están, tardaron siglos-mi madre se veía mucho más alegre, estaba realmente deslumbrante, sus ojos antes opacos y casi fríos, desprendían ese brillo que tanto extrañaba, su cabello estaba casi tan corto como el mío, aparte de ese minúsculo detallito, nada de ella parecía haber cambiado…salvo su carácter.

La cena fue realmente divertida y tierna, ambas se veían realmente bien juntas, aunque si era completamente sincera conmigo misma, era algo vergonzoso que me trataran con tanto cariño y afecto, tal como si fuese su pequeña niña consentida.

Al salir del local casi abarrotado, los demás habitantes de Storybrooke seguía viéndonos con una sonrisa contagiosa y jovial. Saludando a la "sheriff Swan" y su esposa la "alcaldesa Swan Mills", era realmente hermoso verlas así de juntas, mi madre agarrada al brazo izquierdo de Regina y recargando su mentón en el hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello a su pareja con su nariz, sus risas eran lo más lindo que escuchaba detrás de mí mientras caminábamos juntas de vuelta a casa…pero…de un momento a otro dejé de oírlas, me volteé para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, mi entorno se volvió completamente blanco, otra vez estaba en ese extraño lugar.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te pareció la primera vida que te mostré?-detrás de mí, él volvió a aparecer, vestido con esa sencilla túnica y sus sandalias, sonriendo socarronamente, tal como lo recordaba en vida, tan aborrecible estando sobrio o borracho. Lamentablemente y seguro que lo vería al finalizar la visión del interior de cada una de las puertas.

-pudiste mostrarme algo mejor para comenzar-le dije cruzándome de brazos-no me gustó, quiero volver con mi familia-su sonrisa desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado en su rostro.

-lamento decirte que no puedes volver, tienes que elegir una de estas tres vidas-me enfurecí otra vez, tanto que le lancé un puñetazo que esquivó con pasmosa facilidad, iba a regresar, costara lo que me costara-puedo mostrarte otra vida, seguramente sería mejor que esa de la que vienes-de un momento a otro…mi determinación por volver de donde venía…se estaba desvaneciendo, tenía dudas, ¿realmente quería volver? ¿Enfrentar a un pasado lleno de dolor y cicatrices? ¿Qué era lo que me esperaba si accedía al trato de ese hombre?

Toda mi vida, desde que tenía memoria, había luchado, me había caído, tropezado y vuelto a levantar, nunca me dieron la oportunidad de poder bajar los brazos y descansar, siempre era el perro guardián de los demás, mostraba los dientes y las garras, para que luego me las quitaran a golpes.

Sinceramente, ya estaba cansada, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir peleando, para seguir dando sin esperar nada a cambio.

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CONTÁNDOME QUE LES HA PARECIDO Y SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO. 33333**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEEEEEY ¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO FALTA UNA PUERTA, ¿QUE DESTINO LE DEPARARÁ A NUESTRA LOBA SOLITARIA?**

 **QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LA DEMORA DE ACTUALIZAR, PERO YA SABEN LO QUE SIEMPRE LES DIGO "VIDA DE UNIVERSITARIA, DEMASIADO QUE ESTUDIAR Y TAN POCO TIEMPO"**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES DE MIL AMORES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS, COMENTAN Y SIGUEN, NO SABEN LOS ANIMOS QUE ME DAN DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DIA A DIA.**

 **COMENTEN Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

 **Y POR ULTIMO QUIERO DARLES UN SALUDO ESPECIALMENTE GRANDE A: Love Girl, Gorgino, Kykyo-chan y a CharlieKM. QUE ME ESCRIBIERON SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**

POV REGINA:

Verlos ahí, rodeando su cama, me daba una gran e insoportable ira, ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndonos esto? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde de escaparse al interior de su mente? ¿Qué quería lograr haciéndonos sufrir a todos? Emma no había pegado ojo desde que nos habían dado la noticia de que lamentablemente, nuestra Ruby, había entrado en coma inducido por las dosis excesivas de medicación. Henry apenas había tocado bocado, ni siquiera esas barras de chocolate que había conseguido de la máquina expendedora, Marie Margaret no soltaba la mano de la inconsciente joven mientras que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho, que lentamente se movía de forma ascendente y descendente, gracias a la asistencia de un respirador artificial. Zelena me dijo que era para sentir que aún estaba viva, escuchar su corazón y sentir su respiración era un consuelo para ella.

Víctor nos había ordenado, explícitamente, que nos marcháramos a casa, tratando de sacar nuestras preocupaciones al decirnos que nos avisaría si había novedades en el estado de salud nuestra chica.

El camino a la mansión fue realmente tenso, callado y desanimado. Henry iba en la espalda de Emma, esta lo había cargado en el fallido intento de subir los ánimos, pero con esta situación nada parecía tener ni siquiera un atisbo de luz.

Emma parecía más perdida que un niño en medio del bosque, apenas había entrado en la casa, se había encerrado en el cuarto de Ruby, tal vez para sentir su esencia y su aroma.

Todo parecía silenciosamente molesto, Henry y yo nos habíamos echado un momentito en el sofá de la sala, no había ni siquiera el ruido de una mosca. Pero eso iba a cambiar de un instante a otro.

Cansada de estar tanto tiempo callada y sin oír más que un ensordecedor silencio, me dirigí a darme una ducha, encontrándome con la puerta del año cerrada desde adentro, tal vez Emma había tenido la misma idea y se me había adelantado. Sin preocuparme mucho, volví a la sala, encontrándome con la imagen de Henry viendo hacia el vacío, pensando en quien sabía que cosa.

Luego de un momento, tal vez minutos, Emma había salido muy molesta del baño que compartíamos en nuestra habitación, pidiéndome que la acompañara, algo me olía realmente mal.

Ella me guió hacia nuestra habitación y una vez adentro cerró la puerta de golpe, eso me generaba una sensación horrible de deja vu. Pero lo me dio realmente un vuelco en la boca del estómago, fue ver, sobre nuestra cama, la camisa, chaqueta y pantalones que había usado anteriormente manchados de sangre.

-dime que no hiciste nada estúpido-su mirada parecía querer traspasar la mía, a pesar de oír su voz, aparentemente calmada, sabía que estaba guardando sus gritos para cuando supiera la verdad completa-Regina, necesito saber que esas horas de tu ausencia, estando nosotros en el hospital, no cometiste una idiotez semejante, como dañar o matar al capullo de Killian Jones-había muchas cosas por las cuales avergonzarme, el ser lesbiana y haber asesinado a alguien con mis propias manos, solo para proteger a mi familia, no eran unas de ellas.

-al igual que ustedes tuvieron un motivo para lo que hicieron con Leopold-le dije recordando la rápida e indolora muerte de mi difunto ex esposo-yo también tuve uno, y más adelante, seguro que me lo van a agradecer-sin previo aviso, me cruzó la cara con una potente bofetada, que me dejó unos segundos aturdida y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¡¿no sabes lo estúpida que fuiste?!-no entendía que la había hecho ponerse tan rabiosa-no sabes el peso que has puesto sobre tu espalda-sus ojos se habían apagado, como si…se lamentara por mí-una vez que tus manos están manchadas de sangre…tu espalda sufre la presión de una gran cruz que nunca se quitará…créeme, lo sé-por un momento, me pareció ver en su mirada… ¿los ojos de Ruby? Era insólito, ¿la vista me estaba fallando? Si los ojos de Ruby eran de color del mercurio líquido y los de Emma eran verdes azulados. No, debía ser una jugarreta que mi conciencia me debía estar jugando.

Sentí de improvisto sus brazos rodearme y sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda con desesperación. Podía sentir como se aferraba a mí como su tabla de salvación, como si en realidad, me estuviese pidiendo ayuda en su silencio…o tal vez…solo quería…que alguien sacara todo el dolor que tal vez estuviera sintiendo dentro de su ser.

-prométeme…prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así…crees que para ella fue fácil…pero nunca quiso…hacer d…daño a nadie-pensando en Ruby, supe el motivo de estar ahí, de estar con Emma, de que el destino nos hubiese unido una vez más, era mucho más complicado de lo que creía.

Solo me limité a acariciar su bello y su espalda con la esperanza de hacer que se calmara, no quería pensar mucho en esos momentos, y mucho menos quería pensar en las palabras de mi amada, no se lo podía prometer, me estaría mintiendo a mí misma, y eso no lo permitiría jamás.

POV RUBY:

La segunda puerta que me absorbió tuvo la misma sensación en mi cuerpo, una segadora luz blanca casi me quemaba los ojos, un terrible frio abrazante recorriéndome todo el cuerpo mientras sentía un asfixiante viento que me halaba hacia su interior.

Nada parecía diferente, las mismas paredes, las mismas cosas en mi casa, solo que había mas fotos de Neal con mamá y conmigo, nuestras sonrisas en esas imágenes parecían verdaderas, como si nunca hubiésemos sido disfuncionales.

-Ruby, vamos hija-esa voz me erizó el vello de la nuca, enviando un gran escalofrío por toda la espalda-llegamos tarde al cumpleaños de tu primo-ahí estaba él, vestido con una simple camisa de mangas cortas, verde a cuadros, con un pantalón jean negro y unas botas de cuero, parecidas a las mías-¿estás bien?-antes de que pudiese responderle, mamá apareció en el rellano de la puerta, llevando puesto conjunto de camisa leñadora blanca de mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos, pantalones de jean ajustados y sus inseparables botas de cuero marrones.

-ustedes dos, dejen de perder el tiempo, Regina y Leopold nos van a matar si llegamos tarde-a pesar de que me gustara esta nueva visión de posible vida, aun no encajaba con los criterios que yo esperaba, claro, aquí Neal jamás había sido agresivo con ninguna de nosotras, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por las mangas recogidas de mi madre, en sus brazos no había ninguna cicatriz, no había mascas o cualquier evidencia de violencia en su piel.

-vamos compañerita-me dijo él rodeándome los hombros con un brazo y besándome la cabeza-antes de que la reina de la casa nos quiera cortar la cabeza-como me lo imaginaba, nuestro transporte fue esa carcacha de color amarillo que mamá tanto amaba. El trayecto hacia donde fuera que tuviéramos que ir fue…amenamente cálido, las risas de mamá y Neal se escuchaban a cada momento, a pesar de que fue un trayecto bastante corto.

La casa donde se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños, era muy parecida a la nuestra, pero más pequeña, tal vez no tenía tantas habitaciones como la mansión Swan, y solo tenía jardín delantero, donde se veía a todo un pelotón de niños corriendo, saltando y riendo por doquier jugando con pistolitas de agua, pelotas de goma, espadas de plástico y pequeños argos y flechas de hule. Estaba tan absorta, seguramente con una sonrisa tonta pintada en mi cara, que no vi que una pequeña masa de energía me golpeaba de lleno en el estómago, quitándome el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Ruby!-el pequeño Henry, abrazado a mi torso, estaba vestido con un tierno disfraz del príncipe azul de la película "Blancanieves" y portaba en su mano derecha una espada de plástico de color plateado.

-feliz cumpleaños, primito-la risa contagiosa del niño se hizo notar cuando mi mano frotó su cabello.

-vamos, mis amigos no me creyeron cuando les dije que eras mi prima-sus bracitos tiraban de mi manga dirigiéndome donde estaba la gran masa ruidosa de pequeños revoltosos.

-Henry, dale un respiro-la voz de Regina nos llamó la atención detrás de nosotros, estaba igual que antes, con la diferencia que su cabello estaba tan largo como lo había visto en sus fotos de su juventud. Cargaba en sus manos una charola repleta de sándwiches y hot dogs-hola querida, gracias por haber venido, Henry no podía esperar a que llegaras-se veía tan calmada.

-pero si ahí está mi sobrina favorita-unos fuertes brazos me cargaron para luego darme unas cuantas vueltas que me marearon un poco.

-soy tu única sobrina-Leopold de veía más alegre y amistoso, sin tanta amargura, como mi madre me había contado de su pasado…o como lo recordara…antes de…que le disparara-bájame.

-papá, la vas a marear, y te va a volver a vomitar encima-la imagen de Mary Margaret, como era de esperar, también había cambiado un poco, además de su cabello largo y ando, peinado en una coleta de caballo…y su ridículo disfraz de "Jessy la vaquerita".

-Seeeh…por eso mejor te bajo-Regina y mamá rieron al unísono de la cara que ponía el hombre que hacia instantes atrás me tenía sujeta por la cintura, en su hombro. Seguramente pensando en el asco que la daría ver vomitada una de sus mejores camisas.

-Hey, doble M, ¿Qué cuentas?-su mano chocó con la mía en un saludo amistoso.

-aquí esperándote para patearles el trasero a los ancianos.

En uno de los extremos del jardín había un gran aro de básquet, los pequeños lo veían, para luego dirigir su mirada, de manera suspicaz a nosotros.

-creo que el público nos está esperando-los niños se aglomeraron alrededor de la improvisada cancha de básquet, mamá, Neal y Leopold se habían ubicado del lado izquierdo de la torcida raya que separaba los dos sectores, mientras que Mary Margaret, Henry y yo-muy bien damitas y caballeros, llegó el momento de demostrarles a estos…que la juventud es más fuerte que la adultez-muchos de los pequeños vitoreaban, por los que podía oír, un apodo que sonada a "loba Red", seguramente en esta vida era una basquetbolista o deportista con un absurdo nombre.

Y lo pude comprobar al ver mi destreza con los pases y dribles, mis piernas parecían no tener obstáculos al momento de anotar canastas, Henry era el más pequeño, peor con ayuda de mis brazos y la defensa de Mary, podíamos anotar fácilmente sin que se sintiera excluido del juego.

Luego de ver lo divertido de anotar, los niños, amiguitos de Henry y el mismo comenzaron a tomar los balones y tratar de encestar, dejándonos descansar luego de que Marie Henry y yo, les ganáramos a los tres adultos, 24 a 20.

La estaba pasando tan bien, viendo a mi mamá con esos ojos de enamorada, besando a Neal, eran la pareja de jóvenes que siempre debieron de ser. Regina y Leopold eran similares, veían como su hijo menor disfrutaba de su día especial, rodeado de sus compañeritos, jugando como todo niño, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

Pero el momento de paz fue efímero, como todo lo bueno, tuvo que terminar rápido, de un momento a otro me encontraba sentada en…la nada blanca.

-seguramente te lo habrás pasado de maravilla-esa voz socarrona y arrogante me estaba sacando algo que yo llamaba "dolor en el culo"

-sí, fue divertido-no quería que viera la desilusión en mis ojos al ver que eso tan bello se había desvanecido-pero pudiste mostrarme algo mejor.

-mmmm…publico difícil-la última puerta apreció ante mí, aun cerrada y esperando a que la abriera-disfruta de está, estoy seguro que te encantará-con una falsa reverencia, desapareció en ese extraño efecto de humo.

Antes de que la fuera de ese portal me llevara a su interior, como las anteriores, escuché una voz masculina, diferente, cansada, algo avejentada, dándome un mensaje que hasta hoy se quedó grabado en mi mente.

-tienes que volver, te están esperando-al darme la vuelta, no pude verlo por completo, solo vi una silueta algo encorvada y pequeña.

 **YYYYYY AQUI SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA, EVIL ANJELICKE DESEANDO YA LEER SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI LES HA GUSTADO O NO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO FICTIONEROS.**


	12. FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN

**BUENO MIS JOVENES FICTIONEROS, ME QUEDÉ ALGO DESANIMADA AL NO RECIBIR NINGUN REVIEW DELULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, POR LO TANTO, SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUARLO,SÉ QUE ME QUERRÁN MATAR POR ESTO, PERO NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJAR AUNQUE SEA UNA SUGERENCIA DE LO QUE QUISIERAN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO, ESPERANDO AVER SI ME AYUDAN UN POQUITO O QUE LAS NEURONAS SE ME PRENDAN POR SI SOLAS**


	13. Chapter 12

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? SE QUE ME VAN A QUERER ASESINAR, PERO BUENO...MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA DECISIÓN FINAL DE RUBY, QUE PUERTA TOMARA Y SI REALMENTE QUIERE VOLVER CON SU GENTE.**

 **LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAP, PERO NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA CREATIVO Y LAS IDEAS ESTABAN SIENDO ARREMOLINADAS EN MI CABEZA, CASI ME EXPLOTA DE TANTO PENSAR.**

 **ESPERO QUE ME SEPAN DISCULPAR Y QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME HA GUSTADO A MI ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

POV RUBY:

Era realmente extraño lo que estaba viendo, todo a mí alrededor era más grande de lo habitual, ¿sería posible que estuviera en una alocada versión de un capítulo de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"?. Me di la media vuelta para ver si el espejo que estaba en la entrada me ayudaba a ver la imagen que tenía en esta dimensión cuando unas fuertes manos me tomaron por debajo de las axilas.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas, pequeña lobita?-Esa persona tenía la voz de mi madre, pero mucho más dulce de lo que recordaba. Antes de poder asimilar lo que me había preguntado, me vi las manos… ¡y eran del tamaño de un bebé! ¡Eran diminutas y regordetas! ¿En qué mundo había caído? ¿Y qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Sin poder controlar mis emociones, me eché a llorar desconcertada y muy asustada de esa situación-Hey, no, no llores…tranquila-Una maraña de cabellos rubios trigueños de hizo saber que la mujer que me estaba cargando era realmente mi madre.

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste?-Regina tenía el pelo largo igual que la visión anterior, recogido en una cola de caballo, vestía con un pantalón de jean negro y una camiseta de los yanquis.

No quería esto, no, esto no era una vida deseada para mí, era cierto que la infancia es la mejor etapa de uno mismo pero, no quería ser tratada como una indefensa bebé, no.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, los puños se apretaron a tal punto de dormírseme los dedos, todo mi entorno desapareció, volvía a estar en esa nada blanca.

-Veo que me equivoqué-Ese mismo hijo de puta se encontraba delante mío vestido como un maldito santo y una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

-Eres un imbécil, Cassidy-Sin importar si se enojara por llamarlo por su falso apellido, lo golpeé en el pecho, esta vez, asestándole el golpe sin que se moviera o se esfumara-Voy a volver a mi vida, quieras o no, voy a regresar con mi familia.

De repente sentí como sus dedos se clavaban con rabia en mi cuello, me estaba estrangulando con una fuerza inhumana.

-¿Tu familia? Pequeña bastarda-Podía sentir todo el odio que no había sentido desde hacía siete largos y pacíficos años no me profesaba-Tu no tiene-Mi alrededor se comenzó a llenar de agua, podía notar como subía por mis piernas, mi torso, el cuello, hasta quedar por completo debajo de ella, pero aun así, seguía oyendo su voz, y sintiendo su manos apretar con saña mi tráquea-Me quitaste mi vida, ahora, yo robaré la tuya-Como si nada, desapareció, dejándome sumergida, desesperada, sentía que no me quedaban fuerzas ¿este era mi fin? ¿Nunca más volvería a ver a mi mamá? ¿No podría compartir con Mary Margaret? ¿Y qué sería de todo lo que le quería enseñar a Henry? Pero lo más importante, jamás sentiría los brazos de Gina, el consuelo que ella me había dado, ¿todo acababa de esa manera? Cuantas cosas había escuchado de ella, para que todo terminara en la nada misma. Serré los ojos, resignándome, ya no había nada que hacer…o eso creía.

De la nada, sentí que me movía, algo me estaba empujando por la espalda, una mano, dos manos pequeñas y huesudas. No podía ver quién o qué era lo que me estaba llevando a la superficie de esa inexplicable masa de agua, pero, le estaba muy agradecida de que me estuviera dando la oportunidad de continuar luchando.

Una vez fuera del agua, vi que estaba sentada el en suelo de esa blancura infinita, todo mi cuerpo escurría como un estropajo viejo y usado.

-Te dije que tenías que volver-Esa voz me parecía conocida. Frente a mi estaba un hombre de al parecer más de sesenta años de edad, de ojos cálidos, esa mirada la veía en Regina, eran idénticos, inclusive el mismo castaño chocolatoso, piel pálida, estaba inclinado hacia mi tendiéndome su mano, en gesto bondadoso, me levanté, viendo que era un poco más bajo que yo, su cabeza estaba semi calva, rodeada por un semi halo de cabello cano, fino y corto, al igual que Neal tenía la misma vestimenta angelical, pero al igual que yo, estaba descalzo-Caminemos, mi joven señorita-Su voz era suave, un poco gruesa y señorial.

No sabíamos a dónde íbamos o cual era el propósito de esa caminata, el silencio que nos rodeaba me envolvía en una cómoda sensación de paz con el mundo, estar junto a ese hombre me generaba mucha calma, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, su caminar era de espalda recta y con las manos tomadas detrás de su cintura.

-Disculpe señor, pero… ¿Quién es usted?

-No me conoces, pero yo a ti si-Me respondió con una cálida sonrisa paternal-Mi nieto se llama igual que yo-Sabía que se me hacía conocido, era su padre, los mismos ojos, los pómulos algo hundidos, los labios finos y algo elevados.

-¿Y que hace aquí?

-Creí habértelo dicho dos veces-Las dudas volvieron a asaltar mi mente, ¿realmente me estaban esperando?-Puedo mostrarte que estoy en lo cierto.

Delante de mí aparecieron dos imágenes, una era de mi madre y Regina, ambas estaban semi recostadas en lo que parecía un sillón de dos cuerpos, las ojeras se hacían presente en sus ojos, Gina estaba con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de mi madre y con los ojos cerrados, mamá la rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba a cabeza, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la frente de su novia.

Su mirada aguamarina algo enrojecida, con rastros de lágrimas en su cara, se clavaba en mí, como si realmente supiera que la estaba viendo en ese momento.

-Sé que me estás escuchando, Ruby, así que deja de burlarte de nosotros, y despierta-La voz de mi madre era grave y fría, como si le estuviera hablando a un pequeño criminal en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Emma…no te oye, ya te lo dijo Víctor-Le dijo cansinamente la morena sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Está equivocado, no conoce a mi lobita como yo-La voz de mamá se oía, incluso su mirada, se veía con una determinación que me parecía indescriptible, me hacía recordar cuando me hablaba de Regina, podía ver que estaba realmente tensa, incomoda. Pero que aún tenía esa chispa de liderazgo y buena fe.

-Si nos escucha, se está tardando lo suyo-Una lagrima brotó del ojo izquierdo de Regina, patinó por su mejilla y cayó de su mentón.

El señor Henry sonreía, como cualquier padre que quería consolar a sus hijos.

-No he estado el tiempo suficiente con mis hijas, pero sé que sus emociones nunca fueron fingidas o falsas-No entendía a qué quería llegar con esa frase, pero mis dudas fueron aclaradas a la brevedad.

Regina se levantó de su cómodo asiento y con calma depositó un beso, que pude sentir realmente en la frente, como si mi cuerpo terrenal y el que tenía en ese entonces estuvieran conectados. Su voz comenzó a oírse como un leve susurro.

-Si en realidad puedes irnos, estas siendo muy cruel-No me esperaba escuchar esas palabras de una mujer como Regina Mills.

La imagen de mi madre y Gina desapareció, dejando paso a otra, era Henry, recostado en su cama, se veía desanimado, triste, decaído, su carita estaba algo marcada por rastros de lágrimas casi secas.

-Creo que otra personita no está contenta con tu ausencia-Quería creer que esas imágenes y voces, eran falsas, que solo eran un resquicio de desesperación de mi mente.

-Henry-Mary Margaret se acercó a él, intentando animarlo.

-Va volver ¿verdad?-Su hermana le acariciaba la espalda, sentada detrás de él-No sería tan cruel de estar dormida para siempre ¿o sí?-Mary Margaret negó, tal vez queriendo creer en su propia convicción.

-Va a despertar Henry, lo sé-Henry asintió aun desganado. La imagen desapareció como la anterior, para darle paso a una imagen de Mary Margaret en su habitación, en su cama hecha y pulcramente prolija, descansaba una pequeña cajita cuadrada de al parecer quince centímetros cuadrados, abierta, en su interior mostraba una pequeña tiara de oro blanco y joyas de fantasía, la conocía muy bien, era mía, la había usado para mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, y ahora la estaba por usar ella.

Tomó la pequeña pieza de accesorio con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos, esto no era nada justo, ¿acaso ese hombre me quería hacer sentir culpable por mi inseguridad?

-Las lágrimas de un inocente son un gran pecado, ¿No lo crees mi joven señorita?-Mi madre me solía decir esa frase, luego de presenciar esas brutales palizas que casi la dejaban hospitalizada.

-Y más cuando son por alguien que no se las merece-Terminé la oración que tanto conocía desde muy niña.

-¿Tú crees que no son merecidas esas lagrimas? Son por ti-Su sonrisa era comprensiva, como un padre cuando intentaba regañar suavemente a su hijo.

-Los estoy haciendo sufrir ¿No es así?

-Podría decirse que es sin intención…a menos que tú misma decidieras ponerte en estado de coma-Sin pensarlo una carcajada brotó de mi garganta, pensando en sus palabras.

-Yo… ¿Cómo podría regresar?...no hay ninguna puerta-de repente el hombre desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado conmigo, bajo mis pies el piso comenzó a temblar, mis oídos estaban pitando, o eso creía, el agudo sonido venia de encima de mi cabeza, era algo extraño, era un pitido largo, unas voces que no alcanzaba a comprender, y un golpe que parecía salir posteriormente de mi pecho.

Las voces comenzaron a sonar más nítidas para mis oídos.

"las constantes siguen cayendo"

"suban a trecientos" otra vez escuchaba ese molesto pitido "despejen" y el golpe que salía de mi pecho, "suban otros cincuenta" el silbido y otro golpe, pero esta vez, lo pude sentir con más fuerza, me dolía, pero a la vez me hacía sentir que aún estaba viva, "suban otros" el golpe fue mucho más fuerte, sentí un tirón en mi abdomen, algo me estaba llevando, no tenía miedo, por extraño que sonara, me sentía segura de a donde me estaban tirando.

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, fue una segadora luz blanca, las formas y colores fueron mostrándose paulatinamente ante mí. Los tubos fluorescentes suspendidos sobre mi cabeza, y las mariposas que estaban pintadas en el techo, de vivos colores. Estaba segura, que estaba en una habitación del área infantil del hospital.

-Bienvenida-Reconocía esa voz, era el doctor While-Creímos que te nos ibas-Solo pude negar lentamente, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y la garganta la sentía rasposa y pesada-Sí que te tardaste, tus madres ya estaban a punto de zarandearte a ver si eso funcionaba para despertarte-Quise reírme, pero me raspaba demasiado para soltar aliento alguno.

-Dr. While, afuera están esperando noticias ¿les digo que pueden pasar?-La voz de la mujer se me hacía conocida pero estaba muy adolorida como para girarme a averiguar quién era.

-Diles que pasen-Estaba mareada, me dolía la cabeza, el hombro derecho me punzaba horriblemente, sentía algo que me molestaba que presionaba mis mejillas y me hacía cosquillas en el interior de mi nariz. Y para acabarla, no sabía que cojones me había arrollado.

La cama en donde estaba se estaba inclinando hacia arriba, dejándome en una posición medio sentada, lo cual me daba mejor visibilidad de mi entorno.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándome ver a cuatro personas alteradas, Henry estaba mucho más delgado desde la última vez que lo había visto en la realidad, Mary Margaret tenía la piel translucida y estaba tan despeinada que parecía tener un nido de pájaros sobre su cabeza, mamá no estaba mejor, parecía que no había dormido en días enteros, la única que aun parecía estar entera y en pie era Regina, quien solo se veía un poquito cansada y desanimada.

Las manos de mi madre se plantaron en mis mejillas, mientras sentía sus labios besar mi nariz, mi frente, para luego abrazarme de esa forma que solo nosotras entendíamos, de una manera que transmitía todo lo que nos queríamos decir, sin tener que soltar una sola palabra.

-¿La vas a soltar o tengo que darte un electrochoque?-Detrás de ella vimos que Gina estaba de brazos cruzados en esa pose de madre molesta, junto con Mary Margaret que no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara y Henry que daba pequeños saltitos impaciente.

Si, tal vez, ese bastardo hubiese querido engañarme, pero inconscientemente, siempre había sabido que mi lugar era este, con mi familia, rodeada de la gente que realmente estaba conmigo, y no en un mundo que tal vez estaba a mis expectativas, pero que posiblemente jamás me haría completamente feliz.

 **ESPERO QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP. Y SI DESEAN QUE SIGA PUBLICANDO.**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN QUE EL DÍA DEL CIERRE DE LA VOTACIÓN ES EL MIÉRCOLES, LA DECISIÓN ESTÁ EN SUS MANOS, ¿CUAL FIC QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE? 1)BABY CAT AND YOUR MOMMY, 2) EL JOKER Y LA REINA, O 3) LA BEBITA DE MAMI. NO SE QUEDEN AFUERA Y VOTEN.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA: EVIL ANJELICKE.**


End file.
